


A Hunter's Mate

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Wincest. Sam finds a newborn vampire on a hunt and can't bring himself to kill it. Instead he decides to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam ran quickly through the trees, instinctively moving so that he wouldn't actually run into any of them. He wasn't sure why he felt drawn to the area but he knew better than to ignore those instincts. At the last second he jumped, catching onto a branch and using it to pull himself into the tree. He peered down into the clearing, trying to work out what was going on and then the wind shifted and he felt like banging his head into the tree. Vampires...he hated vampires! He gathered himself, ready to attack and take them by surprise but then he stopped and just watched, trying to figure out what they were doing. Then he realised, they were in the process of changing the third figure. Poor guy was screaming, thrashing as one of the vampires bit into his wrist and drank form it for a bit before moving to another vein. The other vampire appeared to be standing watch. It was too late for the guy; no matter what Sam did the poor man would change, better for him to get as much venom into his system as possible to make the change quicker. Sam wasn't an indiscriminate hunter, he would only take out the new vampire if he started killing. Once they were done with their victim Sam moved, dropping from his tree and attacking instantly, they never had a chance.

Once done he set the parts alight and then crouched next to the slowly changing male. He looked a bit shorter than Sam, his blonde hair cut almost military short and he was pretty well built and tanned, not that the tan would survive past the change. The guy screamed and his eyes opened, revealing pain filled green orbs. Sam reached out to tap his cheek, trying to get him to focus and it was obvious he was trying.

"My name's Sam, I'm here to help you. Can you understand?" Sam asked and he got a nod even as the guy clenched his jaw to hold in another scream. "What's your name?" Sam asked and the man shut his eyes, panting for air.

"D...De..an." Was ground out and Sam gently brushed his fingers through sweat damp hair.

"You're going to be okay Dean. You need to listen closely. I know it hurts, more than anything but the pain will eventually stop. It will last for a few days. You need to do something while this is happening. Dean you need to focus on reliving your memories, over and over. Keep them as clear as you can in your mind. Can you do that?" Sam asked and got another pained nod. "Good, that's good. I've got to move you now and it'll hurt but we can't stay here. Try to sleep if you can." Sam told him as he scooped Dean up and then stood, Dean trying not to scream at the movement. Sam moved as quickly but gently as he could as he headed deeper into the woods, looking for somewhere to hide Dean for the next few days. An abandoned cabin was too much to hope for but he did find a nice dry, empty cave that'd fit them both. He sat beside Dean and took his hand, talking softly to him to try and help Dean cope with the pain.

Dean spent the next three days screaming and writhing in agony with Sam watching over him. He hoped Dean managed to keep most of his memories, especially of whether or not there were more vampires than the two who had been changing him. Sam held his hand as the venom reached Dean's heart, his green eyes wide with terror and pain.

"It's okay, it's almost over." Sam whispered as Dean's back arched and then he slumped, to all appearances dead. Sam gently stroked over Dean's face, hoping to keep him calm and now red eyes slowly flickered open and then Dean was moving. He scrambled to the back of the cave, eyes searching wildly as he crouched defensively. "Just relax Dean, you're safe." Sam soothed and red eyes fixed on him. "Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked and the vampire licked its lips, its eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Sam?" Was the hesitant reply and Sam smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it's me." Sam held out a hand and Dean slowly edged closer until he could take the hand. "There you go, it's alright. Hard to concentrate isn't it? Is your throat burning?" Sam asked and Dean's hand went to his throat.

"Yes." He answered, looking around. "You smell funny." Dean commented and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I bet I do. Lets you know not to try and eat me." Sam told him with a grin.

"Eat you... need something Sam, please."

"Okay, we'll go find you something." Sam tugged him to his feet and then out of the cave. There was no way he was going to let Dean hunt down a human to eat so he'd have to do with an animal of some sort. He ran with Dean, watching him carefully as he hunted for the first time. Thankfully Sam couldn't sense any humans around but there was a mountain lion nearby that he steered Dean towards and then he pulled back as Dean attacked it, burying his teeth into its throat and beginning to drink. Sam leant against a nearby tree to keep watch, smiling when Dean looked up at him. He knew Dean would be pretty much lost to his thirst for around a year and for some reason he found himself wanting to stick around and help him through it.

After Dean was done Sam led him to a nearby stream to clean up and then they headed back to the cave where Sam realised they had a problem. He needed sleep, Dean didn't. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to wander off and kill someone while he was asleep. He could go a long time without sleep but eventually... then he grinned, that would work. Sam lay down with his back against the wall and then held his arms out to Dean. The new vampire hesitantly crept closer and then let Sam tug him into his embrace. Sam held him, running gentle fingers through Dean's hair and he felt him slowly relax. Sam cradled the hard, cold body to his own and smiled when Dean burrowed closer to his warmth.

"It's okay Dean, I'm going to look after you." He promised softly and the vampire fixed crimson eyes onto him.

"What's happened to me?" Dean asked and Sam was happy that he realised something had happened to him. He'd seen newborns so lost to the thirst that they didn't even remember their own names let alone wonder why they wanted blood.

"You were attacked and bitten Dean. You're a vampire now. You'll need blood for as long as you're around but it doesn't have to be human. If you bite a human they will either die or become a vampire and I can't let you do that." Sam explained and then waited to see how much Dean understood.

"Vampire?" Dean frowned, swallowing hard. "But...not real."

"Yeah they are, so are a lot of other things people think are myths. I hunt the ones that hurt people."

"Will you hunt me?"

"Don't want to, that's why I'm staying with you. I'm going to help you Dean." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

"I want to go home." Dean whispered softly and Sam closed his eyes in pain, knowing it could never happen.

"I know, I wish you could but you can't Dean. You don't look human anymore, not enough to fool anyone who knew you." Sam explained gently and Dean looked down but nodded. "How much do you remember?" Sam asked but he saw Dean's attention beginning to wander...and then a pale hand went to his throat. "Thirsty?"

"Yes." Dean answered and Sam stood, leading Dean out to hunt again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched Dean as he feasted on his dinner; thankfully Dean only needed the blood so Sam could cook the rest for his own dinner later. They'd easily fallen into a pattern and Dean was settling slowly but surely. He'd only had to pin Dean telekinetically once when some poor hikers had gotten a bit too close but after that it had taken weeks for Dean to stop being scared of him. Dean looked to him like he probably would the one who had changed him and it was a lot more responsibility than Sam was used to anymore but it felt nice to be the centre of someone's world for a change. He'd even gotten Dean used to lying quietly in his arms when Sam needed to sleep. He'd found Dean staring at him before he fell asleep and still doing it when he woke and often wondered what the vampire thought about during that time but he wouldn't ask.

Sam had only left Dean alone once and that had been to return to the Impala for his bag. Unlike Dean, Sam did sweat so wearing the one outfit for months on end? Not a good idea. He hadn't left again though, Dean had been panicked and almost violent when he'd returned, it had taken hours and a hunt to calm Dean down again and then he'd spent the night curled up in Sam's arms...the first time he'd initiated such a thing. Sam knew Dean was confused and scared...when he could concentrate past being thirsty. He hoped that would gradually go away, they couldn't live in the woods forever. Dean would eventually have to learn to ignore the lure of blood enough to move about in towns.

"Sam?" Dean called and Sam smiled at him before laughing at the site Dean made, tufts of fur stuck to his face by blood.

"You need to wash up Dean. I think we both could do with it actually." Sam said and he led the way back to the stream so they could clean up. They splashed around in the water for a while, the freezing water having no affect on Dean and taking a while to do so to Sam. They flopped down on the bank, content to lay and dry out in the sun, Dean staring at his sparkling skin as he always did when he was in the sun.

"I sparkle." Dean whispered and Sam chuckled, rolling to his side and leaning up on one elbow.

"Yep, all vampires do. That's why you need to stay out of the sun after we leave here." Sam explained, reaching out to run his fingers through Dean's hair and smiling when Dean moved closer.

"Leave?" Dean asked, looking up at him and Sam was interested to see that Dean's eyes were changing colour, the red slowly fading. He'd never seen a vampire with anything but red eyes, unless they were black from hunger. Maybe the animal blood was why his eyes were changing?

"We won't stay here forever Dean. Once I'm sure you can control yourself around people we'll hit the road, find a house to live in or something." Sam explained and Dean frowned but nodded.

"You won't leave me?" Dean asked quietly and Sam pulled Dean into his arms, rolling back onto his back so the vampire was cradled against his chest. Dean clung to him and Sam soothed him.

"Never Dean. You're all I have. I've been alone since my Dad and Uncle died and I thought I was fine till I found you." Sam whispered and Dean relaxed, smiling slightly at knowing Sam wouldn't leave him. He curled up on Sam's chest, knowing that his weight didn't bother Sam at all and he almost purred when Sam began running his fingers through his hair.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam laughed as he chased Dean through the trees, letting the vampire stay ahead of him for the fun of it. It was great that Dean was laughing too as they ran, he hadn't heard Dean laugh at all before. Dean's eyes colour had finally settled too and Sam had to admit he liked the soft golden colour. Sam as hoping they'd be able to leave soon since Dean had settled down a lot recently, although he was still very clingy. His head seemed a lot clearer and he could go nearly a day without hunting so Sam figured another four months or so and they could try testing Dean's resistance. Of course as soon as he decided that he picked up a group of people headed their way and the wind shifted before he could call out to Dean.

Sam picked up the pace but then he saw Dean slam to a stop and freeze completely, hands fisted at his side and eyes slammed shut. Dean was growling slightly but was obviously doing his best to fight the temptation.

"Easy Dean, you're doing great. Give me your hand and we'll get further away." Sam said and Dean jerkily raised his arm. Sam grasped his hand and then tugged, making Dean move with him deeper into the woods and away from the humans. Sam stopped when they were well out of range and then wrapped his arms around Dean who buried his face in Sam's neck, inhaling his scent. "It's okay now. You did great Dean, I'm so proud of you." He soothed and Dean slowly raised his head, revealing his eyes had gone black from hunger.

"It smelt so good." He whimpered and Sam nodded.

"It always is, the point is you didn't go after them." Sam assured him and Dean nodded. "Come on, let's get some diner."

"It stinks when you cook it." Dean wrinkled his nose and Sam laughed.

"Yeah but I don't think I could stomach it raw." He took off and Dean followed quickly.

TBC...


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way this is set 1970, Sam is nineteen and Dean is twenty one so they're closer in age.

Dean stared around nervously as they reached the edge of the trees. Sam held his hand, rubbing his fingers in comforting circles over the cold skin. Dean was practically plastered to Sam's side as they left the forest for the first time since Dean had been changed.

"It's okay Dean, we're alone." Sam soothed as they walked towards the black Impala parked nearby. "Here's the car." Sam opened the trunk and put the one bag he had back in, seeing Dean's eyes widen slightly at the sight of the weapons and various talismans in the hidden compartment. He guided Dean to the passenger side and watched as Dean slid in, looking around the interior. "You like it?" Sam asked as he got into the driver's side.

"An Impala?" Dean asked hesitantly, obviously searching his sometimes foggy memories.

"Yep, a '67, my Dad got it for me for my sixteenth." Sam told him with a smile as he started the engine. "So I figured we'll head north towards the border." Sam told him as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Could we...could we go to Kansas?" Dean asked quietly and Sam glanced over at him.

"Dean...you can't go home." Sam told him sadly and Dean nodded.

"I know but...my Mom. I was all she had. Please can't we just sneak a look? Make sure she's okay?" Dean pleaded and Sam sighed but then took the next turn that would take them east and Dean smiled, settling in to watch the scenery.

"So you're from Kansas, how'd you end up in California?" Sam asked after a while and Dean frowned.

"I don't remember." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"That's okay Dean, its normal for you to have gaps in your memory. Some lose all memory of their mortal lives. So where in Kansas are we heading?" Sam asked and Dean looked down. "Check your pocket, I saved your wallet and slipped it back into your pocket before we got in the car. There should be something in there to give us a clue." Sam told him and Dean reached into his pocket to pull it out. Sam watched him out of the corner of his eyes, seeing how carefully Dean opened it. Dean slowly pulled out the contents and then smiled, holding up a photo of Dean and a woman with blond hair standing in front of a nice house. "Anything written on the back?"

"Mum and me, Lawrence Kansas, 1964." Dean read and Sam grinned.

"Lawrence Kansas huh? Small world, I was born there."

"Really? Um...how old are you?"

"Nineteen. You?" Sam asked back and Dean bit his lip. "Well the photo says 64 and you look about fourteen...sixteen tops so you're now between twenty and twenty two probably. Not a bad age to get stuck at, old enough to live independently but young enough to pass as late teens if you need to." Sam told him and Dean nodded. "So since I slept recently we can drive straight through we'll be there early tomorrow morning and can find someplace to hole up for the day unless it's going to be an overcast day. We can scout around, find the house and watch it. We will stop about half way to so we can both eat."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam kept a hand on Dean's shoulder as they watched a car drive up to the house from Dean's photo. It parked and a woman looking like an older version of the one in the photo got out with a bag of groceries and headed for the front door.

"Mom." Dean whispered, tensing under Sam's hand. Sam stared at her and frowned, why did she look vaguely familiar? "Can we get closer?" Dean pleaded and Sam sighed, closing his eyes to 'see' where in the house she was.

"She's in the kitchen, there's some cover near the window back there." Sam said and they moved faster than the human eye could track. They hid themselves and watched as she put the groceries away, moving slowly as she worked. Dean watched her closely and then frowned when he saw something on the fridge.

"Oh Mom." Dean whispered as he realised what it was, a missing poster with his picture on it. "Can't we do something? Even a death certificate would be better than not knowing." Dean begged and Sam chewed on his lip. Could they fake a death report for her? At least give her some sort of closure. And then Sam noticed something, her bracelet was full of various protection charms and along the windowsills were salt lines.

"Your Mom's a hunter?" He hissed and Dean just looked at him.

"What?" Dean stared at him in confusion.

"The salt, her bracelet...she knows the life Dean."

"Does that mean I can see her?" Dean's confusion turned to hope and Sam sighed.

"Some hunters...they're not all like me Dean. A lot will kill anything not human." Sam explained and Dean went back to staring at his mother.

"But can we try?"

"Alright, I'll go talk to her. You don't move unless I call you, understood?" Sam demanded and Dean nodded. "Okay, just sit here and stay calm." Sam soothed, seeing that his tone had been making Dean a bit agitated. "Just relax and don't eat the neighbours." He changed to teasing and was relieved when Dean rolled his eyes. Thankfully he'd fed that morning so he wouldn't be too tempted by the smells.

Sam moved around to the front of the house and rang the doorbell, running a hand through his hair in an effort to make himself look more presentable. He smiled when the door opened and Dean's mother was standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My name's Sam Winchester and..."

"Winchester? Are you related to John?" She cut in and Sam stared at her in shock.

"My Dad was John Winchester." He answered and she stepped back, silently inviting him in.

"Was?" She asked and Sam sighed.

"He died two years ago, um..." Sam made the point of noticing her bracelet and letting his eyes go wide. "So did you know him through work?" Sam asked, looking back up at her as she fingered her bracelet.

"Christo." She whispered and Sam smiled.

"Nope. So did you know Dad through hunting?" Sam shifted his shirt enough to show off the anti-possession tattoo over his heart and her eyes went wide.

"John hunted? How? Why?"

"Wait, Dad didn't hunt when you knew him?"

"No, it's why...it's why I broke off our engagement." She admitted and Sam gasped, realising why she looked familiar.

"You're Mary, the one in the photo Dad always carried." Sam whispered. And the world kept on getting smaller.

"He kept my photo?" She whispered, sitting down.

"Yeah, I've um, still got it actually. I thought you looked familiar when I saw another picture but it was only taken a few years ago and you do look different."

"Older you mean." She teased and Sam shrugged. "So what brings you here?" She asked and Sam sighed.

"It's...complicated. I was on this hunt in California and I found this guy." Sam really didn't know how to break it to her. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"Dean, my son. Please...was it Dean." She asked and Sam nodded. She slumped back in her chair and Sam got up, kneeling beside her.

"Do you need some water?" Sam asked and she nodded so he went into the kitchen and got her a glass, shooting Dean a small smile as he did so. He gave her the glass and hovered nearby until he was sure she wasn't going to drop it.

"Where is he? Is he alive, hurt?" Mary pleaded and Sam sat back down.

"He's...alive and nearby."

"Where? Why isn't he here?"

"Please, there's a lot I need to explain first and then if you want you can see him." Sam told her and Mary realised, something was wrong. What had Sam been hunting?

"What were you hunting?" She whispered and Sam sighed again.

"Vampires. I'm sorry but by the time I found them Dean had already been bitten." Sam told her and she went white. Sam moved back to her side, lifting her hand to check her pulse. "Take it easy, deep breaths." He soothed and she looked at him.

"Vampires...how are you alive? No hunter has ever..."

"No normal hunter. I uh, I'm sort of...psychic. Gives me an edge. I got Dean to a cave and managed to get his first name off him before the change became bad enough he couldn't speak. That was just over a year ago." Sam told her gently and she stared at him.

"Dean's a..." She trailed off and Sam nodded.

"I know this is hard but he really wants to see you. I swear, he's never even tasted human blood. He eats animal blood and he's got pretty good control over his strength and speed. I kept him in the forest until I was sure he'd be able to mostly blend in again." Sam explained and Mary just stared at him, trying to take it all in. Her son was something she would have tried to kill in the years before he'd been born. Could she accept that? Sam seemed so sure Dean was still her Dean and how would Sam be okay around him if he did drink human blood?

"Is he here?" She asked and then she got up, going to stare out the window before heading for the kitchen, realising out back had the best cover. She opened the door and stepped outside. "Dean?" She called shakily and then he was standing a few feet away. She stared at her son, taking in the changes becoming a vampire had made. He was pale and his beautiful green eyes were gone, but they weren't red like what she knew from when she'd hunted.

"Mom." Dean whispered shakily and then he held out a hand to her. "Please." She took a step closer and then she was running towards her baby boy, wrapping her arms around him and ignoring the chill of his skin and its hardness. She felt his arms come up around her and they just stood there in silence for a while. She moved back when the cold got too much and just stared at him before reaching up to touch his face.

"Oh Dean, I missed you so much." She said and Dean leant into her touch, both ignoring Sam who was leaning against the door, just in case.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I don't...I don't even remember what happened, just that it hurt." Dean admitted and she nodded.

"I've heard...that the change can affect your memories." She said and Dean nodded.

"I know there are a lot of gaps but Sam's been great at trying to help me remember the things I've forgotten." Dean told her, smiling at Sam and Mary turned to him, walking over to hug the surprised teenager.

"Thank you." She whispered and Sam nodded. "Let's go inside and talk. You're staying?" She asked and Dean looked at Sam who sighed and Mary wilted. "It's too dangerous, isn't it?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"If anyone saw Dean..."

"I know. You will keep in contact." She demanded and both boys nodded as they followed her inside. "Can I get you anything Sam?"

"No thank you." They sat down in the living room and Dean looked around.

"All your stuff's still in your room. You can take whatever you want." Mary told her son and he nodded.

"Thanks." Dean said, smiling at his mother.

"What will you do now?" She asked and Sam shrugged.

"Introduce Dean back into civilisation, slowly. Don't want to push him to fast and risk an accident. We'll probably just travel around. Send you lots of postcards of course." Sam said and Mary nodded.

"Will you keep hunting?"

"I...I don't know. Hunting's the only life I've ever known. But Dean didn't seem to know...you left?" Sam asked and Mary nodded.

"My parents were killed shortly after I broke things off with John and then I got pregnant. I couldn't risk my baby." Mary said, looking at her son sadly. Despite everything he had still ended up being dragged into the supernatural...as one of them.

"Um...this is gonna sound nuts but with what you just said...who is Dean's father?" Sam asked, heart in his throat and Mary looked down. "Oh shit." He whispered and Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Sam?"

"Apparently Dad and your Mom were engaged for a while. Are you saying...Dean's a Winchester?" Sam asked and Mary nodded.

"John left and I had no way to find him, to tell him he had a son. Obviously he moved on eventually, you don't look that much younger than Dean." She answered.

"Wait...you're saying Sam is my brother?" Dean demanded and then he stared at Sam.

"Half brother." Mary told him but Sam shook his head.

"I...I'm not a Winchester by birth." Sam admitted softly and they both stared at him. "He was the only parent I ever knew though. When did Dad leave here?" Sam asked, staring at the floor.

"48. Dean was born on January 24th 49." Mary said, smiling at her son who was still in shock.

"Well he came back on a hunt in May of 51. He found a woman, nearly dead, but she...she had been using her body as a shield for her baby. She begged him to take the baby and he did." Sam said and Mary reached out to put a hand on his knee.

"You were the baby." She said gently and Sam nodded. Dean reached out and took his hand, getting a small smile from Sam.

"Turned out my mum was the reason for the hunt, there were demons after her and they killed her. Dad got there in time to keep them from getting me. If my Mum had just given me to them...she would still be alive."

"No Mother would hand her baby over to demons Sam." Mary told him and he stared at her for a bit before slowly nodding. "Why did they want you?" She asked and Sam stood up, walking over to the window, shifting nervously.

"Because...my Mom was a powerful psychic herself from Dad managed to learn and by birth Dad..." Sam trailed off, unable to say it. Mary may no longer hunt but he doubted she was completely retired, there was no such thing.

"Sam you saved my son, whatever it is it will be alright." Mary tried to reassure him and Sam shrugged.

"Half psychic, half demon. Most hunters don't think it gets much worse than that." He stated bitterly and Mary's eyes went wide.

"Demon?"

"Yeah. The ones that killed my Mom worked for my Dad, she tried to run with me but they caught up. It's why I can take on vampires and win, why Dean was never attracted to my blood. Most of the usual stuff doesn't affect me either, holy water tickles a bit." Sam admitted, refusing to look at them. Dean looked at his Mom, not sure what the big deal was. Mary sighed and then stood up, walked over to Sam and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling him go rigid under her touch.

"You're not your parents Sam. John raised you, you saved and protected my son, you're a good man." Mary told him and then she hugged him again and Sam slowly relaxed in her arms. Dean stood up and then hugged Sam once his Mom had let him go. "Do you know why John became a hunter?" She finally asked and Sam shrugged.

"Not really, he didn't talk about it. I think he saw something and went looking, met Uncle Bobby. He used to watch me when I was little and a hunt was too dangerous to take me along on."

"How did John die?" Mary asked softly as they all sat back down, Dean clutching Sam's hand.

"Going after a demon...my father. It killed him and Uncle Bobby and I saw it and I just got so mad. I woke up and the building was trashed and the guy the demon had been using was there, dead."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you have to go so soon?" Mary asked as Sam put the last bag into the boot. He straightened up and smiled at her, hugging her. They'd been in town for a week, far longer than Sam had originally planned although he'd taken Dean out of town several times to hunt.

"I promise we'll write all the time and you have the address for the post office I check every few months. We will come back and visit at least once a year too." Sam said and she nodded, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He leant in to kiss her cheek even as Dean left the house with a small bag clutched in his hands; it had a few small things Mary had given him to remember the family by. Mary went to him, holding him close and Dean returned the hug being mindful of his strength.

"I love you Mom." He whispered and she smiled.

"I love you too baby." She told him and then moved away as Dean put the bag into the backseat. "Drive carefully and be safe out there."

"We will Mom." Dean said as Sam closed the boot.

"Bye Ms. Campbell." Sam said and then flushed at her mock glare. "Bye Mom." He changed it to. She'd been insisting all week that Sam call her Mom, after all if things had been a little different...

Mary watched as the two boys drove off, it was sad but at least now she knew her son was safe and alive, well as alive as a vampire could be. And she would see him again...or else she'd hunt them down herself.

TBC...


	3. 3

Sam grinned at Dean as they packed up their gear, another successful hunt done. With the abilities of a vampire Dean had taken to hunting like a duck to water, it was using his natural instincts in only a slightly different manner after all. They both sent postcards, birthday and Christmas cards to Mary regularly and Dean called her as often as he could but the best time was when they made their yearly visit to Lawrence to see her. Sam knew that soon that visit would start bringing grief to Dean; his vampiric senses wouldn't be able to miss the subtle signs of aging that a mortal would miss. Eventually Mary would die, either of old age or illness and Dean would have to accept that. Sam knew that was not going to be easy for him. He still wasn't over his Dad's or Bobby's deaths and he wasn't even biologically related to them. While Dean had been a bit sad to find out his Dad was dead, it hadn't been too bad since he'd never met him and only knew what his Mom and then Sam had told him. Mortals dying around him was something Dean would have to adapt to though, being immortal now himself. Sam didn't know how mortal he was thanks to his parentage but he knew he was a lot harder to kill than any human and even many of the things he hunted plus he'd never even had a cold. So he could only hope he was immortal enough to stick around for Dean's sake.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas Mom." Dean said and his Mom jumped but then spun around and hugged him. Sam laughed form where he was standing behind Dean but then moved forward to accept his own hug.

"You two live to surprise me, don't you?" Mary asked as she moved to the fridge to get out Sam's favourite juice for him. She always kept a bottle in the fridge since she never knew when the boys would drop by. "I got your Christmas cards, thank you boys."

"Weren't sure we'd make it so we sent them." Dean told her, watching her move about the kitchen.

"I'm glad you did make it. Why don't you take your things upstairs, get settled in. Anything you want especially for dinner Sam?"

"Whatever you have is fine Mom." Sam answered as he followed Dean upstairs to his old room. Since Dean didn't need to sleep and it was a double bed they used his room whenever they stayed. Mary hadn't said anything and Dean was still more comfortable resting with Sam holding him, even if Dean didn't sleep himself.

They put their things away and then dug out the small gifts they'd gotten for Mary before heading back downstairs for dinner. The food may not smell good to Dean but he still liked watching them eat all the while wishing he could too. Sure he could eat human food but he'd just have to bring it up later and it tasted like dirt. If it still tasted like food should then he wouldn't mind having to bring it up just so he could taste it again.

"So you've been keeping pretty busy from all the postcards I've been getting." Mary said and Dean nodded.

"Sam's great at research and finding hunts. He puts things together that just seem totally random to me." Dean's praise made Sam blush and Mary smiled at him.

"That's amazing Sam. You boys are doing things other than hunting though, aren't you?" She asked and both boys nodded.

"Sam's going over all the schooling stuff with me, seeing what I remember and reteaching what I forgot." Dean told her nervously and she smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"That's wonderful Dean. Do you remember a lot?" Mary asked and Dean looked down.

"Since school is pretty impersonal...it's pretty easily forgotten. But he's picking it back up incredibly fast." Sam praised, knowing Dean needed it. Dean hated finding gaps in his memory, always taking it to mean he'd failed while Sam knew how amazing it was that Dean had kept as much as he had.

"Sam's been going over college work." Dean said and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe one day college can be done without actually attending and I can get a degree. Don't think I could stay in one place long enough to actually attend." Sam admitted and Mary nodded.

"Could you two settle down somewhere if you wanted to? Would people notice..." She trailed off and Sam grinned.

"There are plenty of towns in mountains and areas like that so they don't get a lot of sunlight during the year so Dean could go out regularly. To stay any length of time we'd have to start out as young as possible and without 'adults' around that would raise questions. Maybe in the future it won't be as odd and we can give it a go." Sam told her and she nodded, happy that they wouldn't always have to live on the road, even if they had to move every several years. She knew her boys would outlive her, Dean at least by centuries, and it made her happy to know they had options beyond hunting all the time.

Secretly Mary had been happy to learn Sam wasn't biologically related to Dean. After what Sam had done for her son and the way she'd seen Dean react to him...she knew what her boys both seemed blind to, they were in love with each other. Dean had been since she'd first seen them together, Sam she wasn't so sure about when he'd fallen. Their first meeting he'd been part parent/part best friend to her son. But it had changed since then, she could see it in even the smallest body movement when they were together. She knew vampires had a single mate and Sam would never hurt Dean, she knew that. But if Sam wasn't immortal, would his demonic heritage allow him to be changed to keep them together? Or was it possible her baby boy would one day lose his mate?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see that?" Dean exclaimed, fighting not to laugh and Sam grinned at him. So using his powers to amuse Dean probably wasn't the most ethical of uses but ever since Mary had been admitted to hospital Dean had been pretty depressed. It had been almost impossible to even get him to hunt! Sam was praying hard that Mary would be okay and they were staying in Kansas until she was either released or the worst happened. But even in the last ten years leaps had been made medically so Mary's chances were a lot better than they would have been even when Sam had first met her. Cancer wasn't the automatic death sentence it once was but the treatments were harsh and people did still die. So Sam was doing everything he could to keep Dean's mind off his mother's condition. "Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?" Sam turned to him and instantly sobered when he saw the serious expression on Dean's face.

"Is Mom going to die?" Dean whispered and Sam moved without thinking, pulling Dean into a hug.

"I don't know Dean. I wish healing others was one of my powers but it's not. All we can do is wait and hope they caught it in time." Sam told him gently and Dean nodded. Sam could see the venom clouding Dean's eyes, taking the place of tears Dean was no longer able to cry. "She's strong Dean, I know she won't stop fighting." Dean nodded but didn't move away from Sam's embrace and Sam was quite content to hold him. Other than their yearly visits to Mary they were the only constants in each other's lives and it meant that casual touches and embraces were common. Sam was the only one so far that Dean could regularly touch without risk after all but even if he wasn't Dean was happy with things being just the two of them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't even think of moving, I'll get it." Dean ordered and then he was gone so fast Mary couldn't see him move though she could tell Sam was watching him. Feeling her eyes on him Sam turned to her and they shared amused smiles. Dean was back and placing a tray of food in her lap in no time at all. She smiled at her son and began to eat. Dean had been hovering over her ever since she'd been released from hospital and she accepted it since she was getting to see a lot more of the boys than she ever did in a single year and she was still tired from all the treatments. The idea of a vampire cooking would have seemed ridiculous when she was younger, now it was normal. Sam had informed her that Dean was a better cook than he was and actually enjoyed cooking for Sam, despite the fact he hated the smell. She was very happy Dean had kept those skills since she'd been the one to teach him how to cook all through his childhood.

She knew she'd given both boys a good scare although Sam seemed to be handling things better than Dean. She'd taken up old research again, learning as much as she could about demons and vampires as well as psychics in the effort to understand her children, because she considered Sam hers now as well. So she knew that vampires, being frozen in time as they were, did not react well to change. And the death or serious illness of a loved one was a very big change. So if her sitting around while Dean did everything for her helped him cope then she'd let him.

Mary smiled as Sam sat beside her, both of them watching in amusement as Dean went about cleaning the house up.

"He was really worried about you, we both were." Sam admitted softly, not that it would keep Dean from hearing him.

"I know. Sam I want you to promise me something." She stated firmly and he turned to stare at her. Sitting so close and staring directly into his eyes she noticed something she had never seen before, either because she hadn't been looking for it or because it was new, but there was a feint ring of colour around Sam's pupil's. And it was not a normal, human colour. Was this then a sign of his supernatural parentage? She didn't know but it gave her more hope that Sam would always be there for Dean.

"What is it?" Sam finally asked and she blinked, pushing those thoughts aside. She knew her son, pre and post transformation and she had to admit human Dean would have dealt with certain things better than he did as a vampire. That's why she had to make Sam agree because only Sam could stop Dean if it came to it.

"We both know that no matter what happens you boys will outlive me. No matter my manner of death do not let Dean try to change me. Swear to me." She told him and Sam stared at her in shock before nodding, obviously he hadn't really considered the fact that in order not to lose her Dean may bite her. But she didn't want that, it was natural that her boys outlive her and there were a lot of people waiting for her on the other side that she wanted to see again. She could see that apart of Sam wanted to say no, he'd never known his own mother and so she was the closest he'd ever had, and it was natural to want her to always be there for them. But she knew Sam was a hunter and would never subject a fellow hunter, even a long retired one, to the life of a supernatural creature unless the person was willing.

"I swear." He finally whispered and she smiled, reaching out to pull him into a gentle hug. The house was silent around them, Dean obviously having heard them and then stopped what he was doing.

Upstairs in his childhood bedroom Dean was sitting on his bed, clutching a photo taken when he was ten, his mother holding him close and laughing at something out of the photographers view. Despite everything he hadn't really accepted the fact that one day his Mom would be gone and it would be just him and Sam. He didn't know if he would try and turn her to save her but now he knew it would never happen, Sam would never break his word to her.

TBC...


	4. 4

"Hey Mom." Dean greeted her and she smiled at him, accepting the mug of coffee. She reached out and took his hand and Dean smiled at her, perching on the edge of her seat. "How do you feel?" He asked and she sighed.

"Dean, it's been three years. I'm still in remission sweety, I'm okay." She assured him and Dean looked down. She tugged at his hand and Dean moved around to kneel in front of her chair. "We need to talk Dean." She whispered, gently stoking his cheek.

"Mom." Dean choked and she knew he'd be crying if it was physically possible for him. She was glad Sam had gone to the store for her; she needed to talk to Dean alone.

"Dean..." She trailed off; unsure exactly what to say and Dean looked down.

"Is this about that promise you made Sam make?" he whispered and she nodded. "But you said you're okay!" He trembled and she put her mug down, wrapping her arms around him.

"I am, but we both know that even if the cancer never comes back I'm not getting any younger Dean. You have to accept the fact that one day I will die and there is nothing you can do about that. I love you baby so much and if I could stay with you forever I would but I can't."

"You could." Dean whispered and she kissed his forehead, ignoring the cold hardness of her sons' skin.

"No Dean, I could not live the life you do. I miss my parents and your father and I know I will be with them again. I know it'll be hard and that you will miss me but not forever, human memories will fade with time." Mary told him gently and Dean shook his head. "Ex-hunter remember Dean? I know that given enough time I'll be a vague memory and you will move on. Sam will help you." She whispered, holding him close.

"I don't want to forget you."

"It's natural Dean." She told him and Dean eventually nodded.

"I love you Mom." Dean whispered and Mary nodded.

"I know, I love you too." She told him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd it go?" Dean asked and Sam grinned, holding up a handful of bills. So it was cheating for Sam to use his powers while playing Pool, they needed the money and neither was going to accept Mary's. They knew her cancer treatment had eaten up a large chunk of her savings so despite her many offers they stuck to things like hustling and Sam working a few days when they were in a town long enough.

"Think I found us a hunt to, heard some people talking about it. Sam showed him the paper. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma – not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob." He explained as Dean read the article.

"Huh?"

"Human mad cow disease." Sam explained and Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Mad cow? So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?" Dean asked.

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less." Sam explained.

"Okay, that's weird." The vampire admitted.

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier."

"All right. Oasis Plains it is." They got in the car, Dean in the driver's seat. Since he'd remembered how to drive he did most of the driving since he enjoyed it and need less sleep than Sam.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh. What do you think?" Dean grumbled, still upset that it had been too sunny earlier for him to help Sam interviewing Travis. He hated how much the sun ruled his life but there was nothing they could do unless Sam suddenly developed a new power like illusions or something.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam said as they ducked under the police tape.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked, looking around and seeing clearly despite the time of night.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean offered as they looked down the hole.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there." Dean just looked at him and Sam shrugged.

"All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?" Dean offered and Sam glared at him.

"Flip the damn coin." Sam snapped and Dean chuckled, taking out a coin.

"All right, call it in the air…chicken." He flipped the coin and Sam caught it mid air.

"I'm going." Sam stated.

"I said I'd go. Pretty much invulnerable after all." Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"I'm going." He stated, picking up the rope.

"All right." Dean said, grabbing the other end of the rope.

"Don't drop me." Sam said before vanishing over the edge of the hole.

"You okay down there?" Dean called and Sam smiled at the worry in the vampires voice.

"I'm fine!" Sam called up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome." The man greeted after Dean knocked on the door.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked and the man nodded.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are…?"

"Dean. This is Sam." Sam shook Larry's hand but Dean just smiled.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir." Dean answered.

"Let me just say –- we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or…sexual orientation." Larry offered and the two young men realised what he was trying to say.

"We're brothers." Sam answered, it was close enough to the truth after all and Larry seemed a bit embarrassed. "Our mother is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for her." Sam explained.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in." Larry led them outside to the backyard where they found plenty of people eating and talking.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains." They walked over to a woman. "This is my wife, Joanie." Larry introduced them

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said.

"Sam and Dean." Larry told her and Sam shook her hand.

"Sam." He told her.

"Pleasure." She answered.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses." Larry told her and they laughed.

"Right."

"Boys, will you excuse me?" Larry asked and then left.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." She told them as they were joined by another woman.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales." She introduced herself.

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie told them before she left.

"She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well…" Sam said.

"Y-yeah, well…" Dean tried.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or…sexual orientation." She said and Dean chuckled.

"Right. Um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry." Dean said and then grinned at Sam. "Okay, honey?" he walked away after lightly smacking Sam on the ass. Sam and Lydia stood in awkward silence, Sam trying not to blush.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got three choices –- carpet, hardwood, and tile." Larry told Dean as they walked back downstairs. Dena looked around and spotted a jar full of bugs on a table.

"Whoa. Someone likes bugs." He commented and Larry shrugged.

"My son - he's into insects. He's very…inquisitive." Larry answered and Dean nodded before hiding a grin as he heard Lydia talking to Sam outside.

"Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday." She gushed to the poor hunter.

"Sounds great." Sam answered absently and Dean almost felt sorry for leaving him with her. "Excuse me." Sam suddenly said, moving past Lydia to pick up a spider and then take it over to a teenager. "Is this yours?"

"You gonna tell my dad?" the kid asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. Who's your dad?"

"Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions." The kid answered and Sam winced.

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man –- sounds pretty grim." Sam said and the kid shrugged.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material. I'm Matt."

"Sam. Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise." Sam told him and the kid just stared at him.

"When?" Matt asked as Dean and Larry joined them.

"Matthew. I am so sorry about my son and his…pet." Larry apologised and Sam smiled.

"It's no bother." Sam said, happy that he at least no longer looked like a teenager, made it easier to talk to adults. A few years ago Larry probably wouldn't have been so eager to keep Sam happy as a potential customer.

"Excuse us." Larry said, leading Matt away.

"How was your tour?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." He answered and Sam laughed. "So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?" Sam asked, grabbing a burger.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this—severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs."

"More Bugs." Dean agreed and they decided to leave, the sun looked like it might decide to emerge and they didn't want to risk Dean being exposed. They got into the Impala, Sam driving and Dean leafed through John's journal. "You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations."

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity." Dean argued.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean offered.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals – elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean paused to think. "Larry's kid – he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula." Sam told him.

"You think he's our psychic?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess." Sam answered and then Dean perked up.

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean said and Sam pulled into the empty driveway.

"What are we doing here?" He asked as Dean got out of the car.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else." Dean answered.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Dean said and Sam didn't move. "Come on! Please?" He asked and Sam sighed but pulled the Impala into the garage, Dean closing it behind him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! I hate this!" Dean growled, staring out the window at the brightly shining sun.

"Hey. Calm down Dean. Stay here and monitor the police bands, I'll find Matt and question him. I'll be back soon." Sam soothed and Dean sagged but nodded. Sam smiled at him and then headed for the Impala, waving at Dean when he saw Dean at the window. He drove down the street and then grinned when he saw Matt disappear into the trees. He parked and followed him, finding the teen looking at insects. "Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam called out.

"What are you doin' out here?" Matt asked, looking around warily.

"Well, I want talk to you." Sam said.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt asked and Sam shook his head. "W-wait. You're not a serial killer?" Matt demanded and Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no. No, I think you're safe. So, Matt…you sure know a lot about insects."

"So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites. Matt…you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam stated flatly.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" Matt asked, eyes wide.

"You tell me."

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" Sam asked, surprised and Matt nodded.

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what…but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Matt said, picking up his backpack and leading Sam further into the trees.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out."

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son." Matt told him bitterly.

"I hear you. Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?" Matt grumbled and Sam smiled at him.

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad." Sam told him and Matt stared at him before smiling slightly. "How much further, Matt?"

"We're close." Matt said and a few moments later they reached a large clearing. Sam could hear hundreds, maybe thousands, of different insects amongst the trees. "I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class."

"What's been happening?"

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles…you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I don't know."

"What's that?" Sam pointed to a dark patch of grass and they walked over, finding hundreds of worms. Sam stepped on some and they fell in, revealing a hole. He crouched down and used a stick to poke around. "There's somethin' down there." He tossed the stick aside and reached in. Sam grimaced in disgust and then brought his hand up, both of them staring in horror. Covered in dirt and worms was a human skull.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left the diner Dean seemed to hunch in on himself and Sam reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did he..." Dean whispered and Sam shrugged.

"It's okay Dean." Sam offered and Dean glared.

"You heard what he said!"

"And he was wrong! He doesn't know you Dean, you're not a killer. He saw a vampire and assumed without taking into account you're with me and the colour of your eyes. We know the truth, Mom knows the truth. That's all that matters. So let's solve this case and move on, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said as they got into the Impala.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked and Dean took a deep breath before looking through the notes.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth."

"March twentieth?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighbourhood on cursed land." Sam shook his head.

"And on the sixth night – that's tonight."

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" Sam thought out loud but even Dean knew the answer to that after over a decade of hunting with Sam.

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now." Dean said and Sam pulled over at the first pay phone they say. Sam waited by the car as Dean called the Pike's. "Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood." Dean explained.

"God, really? And how big?" Larry asked.

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe."

"And who is this, again?"

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power." Dean lied.

"Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?"

"Uh…" Panicked he hung up.

"Give me the phone." Sam called, walking over and dialling.

"Hello?" Matt asked and Sam grinned.

"Matt, it's Sam."

"Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches."

"Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

"What, why?"

"Because something's coming." Sam told him.

"More bugs?"

"Yeah, a lot more."

"My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?"

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?" Sam argued and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Give me the phone, give me the phone." Dean grumbled, taking it from Sam, squishing them both into the booth. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts."

"But he's my—"

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Matt hung up and so did Dean.

"Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?" Dean asked Sam who shrugged. They got back in the car and headed for the Pike's place. Sam floored it and they were soon at the house. "Damn it, they're still here. Come on." They got out of the car and Matt ran towards them.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry yelled as he came outside.

"Mr. Pike, listen." Sam tried.

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help." Matt argued and Larry glared at him.

"Get in the house!"

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth." Matt muttered and Sam smiled at him.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean grumbled and the kid shrugged.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late." Sam told Larry.

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm."

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?" Dean tried and Larry glared at them.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now." Dean snapped, eyes darkening a little.

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger."

"Matt, get inside! Now!"

"No! Why won't you listen to me?" Matt yelled.

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?"

"Wait." Dean growled and they all fell silent. "You hear it?" he asked and only Sam nodded, straining his hearing. A few seconds later they could all hear it, buzzing that was only getting louder.

"What the hell?" Larry looked around as the bug light on the porch began to overheat form all the bugs.

"All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife." Dean ordered.

"Guys." Matt called and they all looked up to see millions of bugs flying towards the house.

"Oh my God." Larry whispered.

"We'll never make it." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" Dean called and they rushed inside, locking the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just us."

"Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?" Joanie asked as she joined them.

"Call 911." Larry told her but she didn't move. "Joanie!"

"Okay." She picked up the phone and dialled.

"I need towels." Dean called.

"Uh, in the closet." Larry told him and Sam turned to Matt.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on –- doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?"

"Phones are dead." Joanie called out.

"They must have chewed through the phone lines." Dean said, putting towels around all the gaps he could find. Then the lights went out. "And the power lines." He muttered, eyes instantly adjusting. "They're blanketing the house.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked as Sam helped Matt down the stairs.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise." Sam told him.

"Hopefully?"

Dean walked out of the kitchen with a can of bug spray and received funny looks for it.

"Bug spray?" Joanie asked and Dean grinned.

"Trust me." He said, tossing it to Sam who nodded. Of course that was when the fireplace started creaking ominously.

"What is that?" Matt whispered fearfully.

"The flue." Sam answered.

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean said just as the bugs got in through the fireplace, swarming them. Dean grabbed Joanie and Matt, using his body to shelter them as Sam did the same to Larry. Sam held up the can and then it flared up thanks to his powers, the flames keeping some of the bugs away. "All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" Dean ordered and they herded the family upstairs, into the attic. A few moments later sawdust began to fall from the ceiling.

"Oh, God, what's that?" Joanie moaned.

"Something's eating through the wood." Larry whispered.

"Termites." Matt stated.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean ordered and the three Pikes huddled together in a corner as Sam and Dean got in front of them. Dean used himself as a vampiric shield while Sam used the can as a flamethrower. It wasn't a good defence as more holes opened up. Dean snarled in rage as they started getting past him and attacking the Pikes. Sam winced as he received several bites, his demonic healing kicking in gradually. Sam looked at Dean, knowing they wouldn't be able to save the family and then suddenly it was quiet and they stared in awe as the sun rose. Dean quickly moved into the shadows to avoid freaking them out by sparkling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean gently checked the few remaining bites on Sam's arms, happy that they were healing. He hated seeing Sam hurt, not that it happened often with Sam's reflexes and powers on top of a lifetime of training as a hunter but it did happen.

"I'm fine Dean. Everyone got out safe." Sam whispered and Dean nodded slowly.

"I thought..." Dean stammered and Sam reached out, cupping Dean's face in his hands.

"We're okay Dean." Sam whispered again and Dean stared at him, seeing how Sam had changed since they'd first met. He hadn't really aged but matured, features losing any trace of childhood and becoming more refined. For a thirty two year old Sam didn't look over twenty three tops and that made Dean happy, especially since Sam hadn't physically changed at all in the last ten years. It gave Dean hope that he wouldn't one day have to bury Sam or beg him to try being changed.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and then he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to Sam's. He pulled back, staring at Sam fearfully but Sam just smiled and leant in to kiss him. "I...I love you Sam." Dean whispered and Sam's smile widened.

"Love you too Dean."

TBC...


	5. 5

"Hey Sammy, take a look at this." Dean called and Sam walked across the room to look at the article, odd sightings at an abandoned asylum.

"What about it?" Sam asked, leaning against Dean who smiled at him.

"It's in Dad's journal as a place to keep an eye on. Apparently there was a riot that led to several deaths before the place closed." Dean explained. He'd gotten used to calling John Dad after Sam and his Mom had both told him it was fine. Sure he'd never met the man and only knew him through Sam's and his Mom's stories but calling him Dad made Dean feel closer to him.

"We're not that far away, do you want to check it out?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him, Sam was the one to decide what was a hunt, not Dean. Sam just smiled and kissed him briefly. "You're a hunter too Dean, you know enough to spot a hunt. This is up to you." Sam's explanation had Dean grinning in glee; he'd finally graduated from Sam's training and was an actual hunter.

"Like you said, it's not far. Better to check it out now then to have to come back in a few years because someone dies." Dean decided and Sam grinned, moving to pack their gear. Dean stood up and went to take a quick shower; he could still smell the blood from his last hunt even if humans couldn't.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam got them a motel room and Dean slipped quickly inside, staying out of the sunlight as much as he could and moving too fast for the human eye to see. Sam followed with the bags and smiled at seeing Dean lay out on the sole bed. He dumped Dean's bag on him and Dean made a mock sound of pain even as Sam dropped down to join him, Dean immediately curling in to enjoy the warmth of Sam's body. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around him, happy to lie on the bed and just hold Dean close. They hadn't gone any further than kisses and the occasional touching yet, Dean was scared he wouldn't be able to control his strength or the urge to bite despite not being attracted to Sam's blood and Sam understood the worry. Yes, he could kill vampires but to keep himself safe while being with the vampire he loved? Yeah, they'd wait as long as it took for Dean to be confident of his control.

Sam grinned as he spotted the paper left on the room's table, raising his hand and it flew into his grip. He opened it up and laughed as he found just what they needed, an article on the Roosevelt Asylum. And then all amusement fled as he read.

"Sammy?" Dean murmured, feeling him tense.

"Looks like we're too late to stop anyone dying. Back in 72, three kids went in, only one came out. Looks like those are the only deaths since the riot though. According to this several of the bodies were never recovered so it could be multiple spirits." Sam explained and Dean nodded.

"But there's no way the bodies could be anywhere else right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "So easy, we just torch the place." Dean offered and Sam grinned but couldn't see any problems with that.

"Sounds good to me. We'll wait till tonight. That gives us all day to do nothing." Sam told him and Dean grinned moving to lean over Sam.

"Nothing?" The vampire asked and Sam smiled up at him, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something." Sam finally said, tugging Dean down so that their lips connected. When they parted so Sam could breathe they were both smiling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched as emergency services converged on the burning building, leaning against the Impala far enough away that they wouldn't be detected. Sam's eyes were shut, his hands balled into fists as he leant against Dean's comforting form. Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist, supporting him as Sam focused on making sure the building was destroyed completely. Dean watched as the firemen fought to bring the blaze under control but failed. If there was one thing a hunter knew how to do it was to make a good fire and with Sam helping it the poor firemen had no chance of stopping it. Sam finally slumped in Dean's arms, the job done and Dean got him into the car, driving away from the scene. Dean watched as Sam drifted off to sleep, smiling at the sight of Sam's head pillowed in his lap, he knew it couldn't be the most comfortable place for Sam to lie, yes Sam could handle more temperature extremes than a normal human but Dean was practically freezing cold. He took a hand off the wheel and reached into the back, snagging a jacket which he managed to slip onto his lap under Sam to help him stay warm. This was one of those times he really wished he had body heat to share, wished that for Sam he could be human. But then Sam would outlive him and be alone and he didn't want that either.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Mom." Dean hugged her and she smiled, kissing his cheek. When Dean stepped back Sam moved in to hug her as well.

"Happy Birthday Mom, are you sure you're fifty five? I think you lied to me about your age." Sam teased and Mary laughed, cuffing him upside the head gently.

"Very funny Mr. 'I'm thirty three but barely look like I'm in my twenties'." She said and Sam shrugged. Mentioning her age had made Dean slump a little and she hugged her son again. "So you came all the way form New York just for my birthday?" She asked and they both nodded.

"We finished the hunt and sort of….drove straight through to get here in time." Dean admitted and Mary laughed, walking into the living room. She sat down on the couch and her boys sat on either side of her, wrapped packages appearing in their hands. She opened them, thanking the boys for the souvenirs of the places they'd been. Then Dean vanished and when he came back he held a cake in his hands, candles already lit. She blew the candles out and cut the cake, her and Sam eating some and Dean pulling grossed out faces when Sam smeared some icing on Dean's lips.

Mary got up and went to get herself a cup of coffee as the boys messed around only for the mug to slip through her fingers. She gasped and Dean was there, catching the mug before it could shatter on the floor and then Sam was gently lifting her into his arms, carrying her back to the couch. Dean reappeared, a cool cloth in his hands and then he gently placed it on her forehead.

"Mom?" Dean called shakily and she took his hand.

"I'm okay." She told him and Sam frowned, checking her pulse.

"Dean call an ambulance." Sam told him and Dean got up to make the call.

"Sam I'm fine." She argued and Sam shook his head, hazel eyes wide with fear he wouldn't show, not when one of them had to remain calm.

"You're pulse is racing, your hands are shaking, your temperature's too high….better safe then sorry Mom." Sam argued and she sighed but went when the ambulance arrived.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared at his Mom as she lay in the hospital bed, distantly aware of Sam's arms around him, offering comfort. As far as the staff were concerned Sam was his half-brother so nothing would be said about Sam hugging him. There was no way they'd admit to being together; it would bring too much attention to them and might even get them kicked out. He wanted to go into the room, see her, but he was scared to.

Sam held Dean, offering what comfort he could as they looked at their Mom through the window. She looked so frail hooked up to the machines, nothing like the strong woman Sam had come to see as his mother. They'd all known the cancer could come back, or even cause other problems. But Mary had seemed so strong.

"Sammy." Dean whispered too quietly for anyone but Sam to hear.

"It'll be okay Dean, I'm here." Sam whispered, rubbing Dean's back. "She won't leave us without a fight." He assured Dean who turned and buried his face in Sam's shirt, hiding the tears that could never fall.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked around the room, hating that his Mom would have to live in it. She shouldn't have to give up the house but the doctors said she couldn't live alone anymore and they couldn't stay. Sam joined him, having stayed in reception to finish the paperwork for him.

"It's not too bad." Sam offered and Dean nodded tersely. "Dean…I know you hate this, I do too. But this is best for Mom, she can't come on the road with us and we can't stay." Sam told him.

"I can't stay, you could." Dean answered bitterly and Sam sighed.

"Could I? In case you haven't noticed Dean I'm not aging anymore. It wouldn't take that long for someone to realise. And there's no way I'm leaving you." Sam told him and Dean nodded, slumping.

"I just want her to be better." Dean choked out and Sam hugged him, smiling as Mary was wheeled into the room.

"Hey Mom, the trip okay?" Sam asked, moving to help her instead of letting the orderly do it. She smiled at her youngest and let him help her to the bed.

"It was fine Sam. Come give me a hug Dean." She called and Dean moved over to the bed, bending down to hug her gently. "I'm not that breakable sweetie." She scolded and Dean shrugged as her bag was brought in. "Thank you." She said and the staff left to let her get settled. Sam busied himself with getting her things put away even as Dean sat beside her, unwilling to leave her side. "Sam sit down, we need to discuss some things." Mary called and Sam left the dresser, moving to sit on her other side. "First of all, the house. We have to be realistic; I won't be going back there to live again. So the two of you need to decide wether or not you want to keep it or sell it." She started and Dean jerked away, shaking his head in denial. "Dean baby, it's okay." She called out; reaching for him but Dean simply jumped out the window and was gone. "Dean?" She called and then Sam was holding her gently. "Sam?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"I'll go after him, it'll be okay Mom." He told her and then she was alone in the room that would be her home for the rest of her life. Stupid doctors deciding it was too dangerous for her to live alone, couldn't they see how much it was hurting her children?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran fast enough to be a blur to anyone who might glimpse hi, tracking Dean through the town and out into the countryside. He knew things were changing too fast for the still young vampire but he'd hoped being involved would help Dean deal with things. He finally found Dean and felt his heart break at the sight. Dean was huddled on the ground, knees up to his chin, golden eyes screwed shut as his breath stuttered out of him. He was obviously crying, as much as a vampire could cry, and hadn't noticed Sam's presence. He walked over, making no effort to hide his presence but Dean still jumped when Sam gently pulled him into his arms. Dean tensed for a second before melting into Sam's embrace, clinging to his jacket as he dry sobbed. Sam just sat there, holding him close and letting him grieve. And if he cried a bit himself, the rain that had finally begun to fall hid his tears well enough.

TBC…


	6. 6

Mary sighed as she watched Dean sit huddled near the window. Sam glanced at her and shrugged, he didn't know what else to do either.

"You two should go, find a hunt somewhere." She said and they both looked at her.

"Mom." Dean whispered and she smiled at him.

"It's not doing anyone any good you two just hanging around here. Go on, you can call me all the time." She ordered and Dean shook his head frantically. "Dean come here sweaty." She held out a hand and he slowly moved over to the chair she was sitting in. She gently tugged until he was in her arms, hugging her. "Dean please, this isn't good for you. I'll be fine here." Mary promised him and golden eyes stared at her solemnly before he finally nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, this is sweet. We've never worked a job like this." Dean grinned as he got out of the car and Sam smiled in amusement.

"Like what?"

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." Dean grinned and Sam laughed as they headed up the stairs, but he stopped as he noticed an urn on the side of the porch.

"I'm not so sure haunted's the problem." Sam commented and Dean joined him.

"What do you mean?"

"You see this pattern here?" he tapped a five-point symbol engraved in the urn. "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"Five-spot?" Dean asked curiously, studying it and knowing he'd never forget it, had to love vampire memory.

"Yeah." Sam looked at him and Dean thought about what it could be.

"That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?" Dean asked and Sam nodded proudly.

"Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Okay, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, white meat for hoodoo?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Maybe. Lets go check in." Sam said and they headed inside.

"May I help you?" Susan asked as they walked towards the desk.

"Hi, yeah, we'd like a room for a couple of nights." Dean answered even as Tyler and Maggie darted in front of Sam who dodged backwards.

"Hey!" Susan called out in annoyance before turning to Sam apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." He told her.

"Well, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests."

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous." Dean answered and Susan sighed.

No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?" She asked and Dean shared a look with Sam who shrugged.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, you just look the type." She told him, making Dean uncomfortable. "So, uh, king-sized bed?"

"That'd be great thanks." Sam told her, surprised that she seemed perfectly fine with it. Was that what she'd meant by them 'antiquing'? "You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever." She answered, handing Dean a key. "Here you go, Mr. Mahagov."

"Thanks." Dean said, taking the key and fake card back. Susan smiled and rang the bell.

"You'll be staying in room 237. Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen to their rooms?" Susan asked and they turned to see an older man coming towards them.

"Let me guess. Antiquers?" Sherwin asked before grabbing Dean's duffle and heading for the stairs.

"I could give you a hand with that bag." Dean offered, not liking the way the man's heart sounded.

"I got it."

"Okay." Dean said, keeping an eye on him anyway.

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam asked and Sherwin nodded.

"Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame."

"Oh yeah?"

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room." He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. Sam took the key and smiled as he went inside. Dean followed and went to shut the door to find Sherwin standing there, hand out. "You're not gonna cheap on me, are you, boy?" Dean smirked and took out his wallet, handing over a few bills. Sherwin left and Dean shut the door, moving to lie on the bed.

"Funny old man." He mumbled and Sam laughed as he joined Dean on the bed. Dean curled into the taller males' side, content to just lie still for a while. It was hard to focus on why they were there and not his Mom but he forced himself to, lives could depend on it. Sam waved his hand and the phone floated up and over, making Dean smile. Sam wasn't telepathic or anything, he just knew Dean that well now. Sam just held him while Dean chatted with Mary, throwing in a comment here and there.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Sam asked when they found Susan watching an ambulance drive away.

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just... hanging there." She answered and they exchanged a look behind her back.

"That's awful. He was a guest?" Dean asked but she shook her head.

"He worked for the company that bought the place."

"Hmm." Dean looked at Sam who frowned.

"I don't understand." Susan whispered.

"What?" Sam asked gently and she finally looked at them.

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund." She offered and Dean grinned.

"No thanks. I don't scare that easy." He told her and she nodded, walking away. "We need to solve this before anyone else dies."

"Yeah. Notice they all seem to have something to do with the family moving out? Something or someone doesn't want them to leave." Sam commented, watching Tyler as she played outside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam laughed as they ran through the trees, letting Dean take the lead as he hunted for blood. It was nice to take a few hours away from the hotel, clear their heads and make sure Dean wasn't tempted to snack on the staff. Sam watched as Dean took down a deer, drinking it dry quickly before taking off after another one. Sam knelt by the carcass and tool out his knife, messing the wound up more, just in case someone found it before the local predators did.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Find any good antiques?" Sherwin asked as Dean sat at the bar.

"Um, no! No, I got distracted." Dean answered, having forgotten their cover story.

"Have a drink." Sherwin grabbed a glass and went for a bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean hid a grimace as the man poured him some. He'd have to drink it but bringing it up later was going to be a pain. "So, poor guy, huh? Killing himself?"

"That kind of thing seems to be going around lately."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about the other ones. It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something." Dean offered, taking a mouthful and fighting the urge to spit it back out.

"Every hotel has its spilled blood. If people only knew what's gone on in some of those rooms they've checked into." Sherwin reminisced and Dean looked at him.

"You know a lot about the place, don't you?" The vampire asked and Sherwin nodded.

"Down to the last nail."

"I'd love to hear some stories."

"Boy, you should never say that to an old man." Sherwin grinned at Dean settled in for what he was sure to be the next several hours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?" Sam called gently as they made their way into the room. She was trembling in her chair, staring at nothing. "Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, its okay." He soothed, moving closer. "Rose?" He asked but she just started to tremble more. "Dean." He whispered, pulling him aside. "This woman's had a stroke." He pointed out and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar." Dean murmured and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. So it can't be Rose. Hey, maybe it's not even hoodoo."

"Or she could be faking." Dean offered.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, frowning and Sam's eyes went wide. "No! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!" Sam ordered and Dean rolled his eyes. Hearing footsteps coming they exchanged looks and then Dean opened the window, picked up Sam and leapt out. "That was close. Thanks for the lift." Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips and Dean grinned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whisky. " Susan demanded as Dean helped her sit down and Sam grinned, going behind the bar to grab the bottle.

"Sure. I know the feeling." He told her as he poured her a glass, handing it over.

"What the hell happened out there?" She demanded after she'd taken several mouthfuls.

"You want the truth?" Dean asked.

"Of course." She snapped back and he nodded.

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit." Dean explained and she stared at them.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, it's been said." Sam mumbled before sighing and sitting opposite her. "Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Susan demanded.

"Just answer the question." Dean told her and Susan sighed.

"About a month ago."

"Right before the killings began." Sam stated and then looked at Dean excitedly. "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them." Sam worked it out and Dean nodded.

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit."

"Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore."

"I don't believe this." Susan mumbled, pouring herself another glass and Sam quickly took the bottle away, last thing they needed was her getting drunk.

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can….forget it." Dean gave up and Sam faced her, staring her in the eyes.

"Look, believe what you want. But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Um, I only have one daughter." She interrupted and Sam frowned.

"One?"

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean pointed out though he hadn't smelt another kid around.

"Maggie's imaginary." Susan stated and Sam paled.

"Where's Tyler?" He demanded and Susan stared at him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's going to stay here with me. And you can't stop me. There's nothing you can do about it." Maggie taunted Rose. She looked over as Tyler entered the room.

"Maggie, don't! You're not supposed to bother grandma."

"I know. Come on. Let's play." Maggies said, grinning and Tyler nodded.

"Can we have a tea party?" She asked and Maggie nodded, walking away from Rose who was shaking badly.

"We can have lots of tea parties. Forever and ever and ever." Maggie promised.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyler!" Susan called as they went into the playroom to find it littered with broken dolls. "Oh my god. Tyler. Tyler! She's not here!"

"Susan. Tell us what you know about Maggie." Sam demanded, trying to get her to think past her panic.

"Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick."

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?" Dean tried and she shook her head.

"Uh, no..."

"Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean tried again and Susan paled.

"Oh my god. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her."

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked, sensing something was about to happen, something bad.

"She drowned in the pool." Susan whispered.

"Come on." Dean yelled. Grabbing Susan and taking the quick route, out the window. Sam rolled his eyes but followed, using his powers to slow his fall. Susan clung to Dean, terrified by the speed at which the two men were running but he put her down when they reached the pool house. Dean slammed into the door but it was being held shut by something so they started trying the glass.

"Tyler!" Susan called and the girl looked over from where she was clinging to the rail.

"Mommy!" She screamed even as Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, sending her into the pool with a scream.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean demanded and Susan nodded.

"Around back."

"All right, let's go. Keep working." He told Sam who moved to another window. Sam could see Tyler floundering, her head being held under. "Stand back." Dean warned as he kicked the back door but it didn't budge. "Son of a bitch!"

"Margaret. Margaret!" A soft voice called out to Maggie as she held Tyler down. Sam finally managed to break through the glass and wriggled through the opening. He didn't even pause before hurling himself over the rail and into the pool. Sam shoved through the plastic cover, fighting to reach her before it was too late. He grabbed her, lifting her in his arms but Tyler laid limp, unconscious. As he struggled out of the pool Dean finally got through the back door with Susan. Sam began CPR and after a few seconds Tyler coughed out some water and slowly woke up.

"Thank god!" Susan whispered as Tyler turned to her.

"Mommy!"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked, pretty sure she was gone.

"No, she's gone. Mommy."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd really do that for me?" Maggie asked Rose. "Yes. If you did, I'd let them go. But I don't understand. You kept me away for so long. I thought you didn't love me anymore. Okay. Little sister."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, honey, we're leaving in two minutes, we've just got to get Grandma." Susan promised as they ran to Rose's room, the boys following them.

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Seems like it."

"Well, where the hell did she go?" Dean asked, frowning as he realised something was wrong. They ran as they heard Susan scream. They burst into the room to find Rose slumped in her chair, dead.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paramedics said it was another stroke. Do you think Margaret could have had something to do with it?"

"We don't know." Dean answered and Sam sighed.

"But it's possible, yeah. Susan, I'm sorry." He whispered and she smiled shakily.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything. Ready to go, kiddo?" Susan asked as Tyler joined them.

"Yeah."

"Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked again.

"I'm sure. I'd see her."

"I guess whatever's going on must be over." Dean stated as Sam held the taxi door for Susan.

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" He said and she hugged him before getting in.

"Thank you. Both of you." She said and then they cab pulled out.

"Think they're both in there?" Dean asked, staring at the house.

"Yeah." Sam answered, able to hear the distant sound of children laughing.

TBC….


	7. 7

Sam stayed downwind, despite the urge to check on Dean but he trusted him to be able to look after himself after sixteen years together but he still worried about him. Dean was still young for a vampire after all and he'd shown no signs of having a 'gift'. But he had to trust Dean to take care of himself…despite the burning desire to run in and make sure none of the vampires got within fifty feet of him. He forced himself to stay in place and wait for Dean's signal. When it came Sam reacted instantly, moving in fast and taking his first victim by complete surprise. Dean grinned at him and Sam nodded as they ended up back to back, fighting against the small group of three vampires. Sam went down once but was up again almost instantly. Before long they were burning what was left, Sam panting a little and Dean had a crack in his arm that was healing itself. Dean looked over at him and laughed, reaching out to yank some dead leaves from Sam's hair, making Sam shake his head to try and dislodge the rest. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him in. Sam smiled and leant down to kiss him softly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Surprise Mom!" They called and Mary smiled at them, reaching out to her boys. They took turns hugging her and handing over the souvenirs they'd collected for her. She smiled as she looked through them and the pictures the boys had taken for her.

"These are wonderful." She told them. Dean perched on the edge of her bed and chatted away with her while Sam sat on the windowsill, content to listen. But then Dean frowned and Sam tensed, not sure what was wrong.

"Mom?" Dean called, sounding panicking and Sam reached out, hitting the alarm telekinetically as he moved to the bed. He looked her over, noticing how pale she'd gone and the way she was breathing.

"What is it?" The nurse asked as she hurried inside.

"Something's wrong." Dean stated and Sam tugged him out of the way as the nurse checked Mary and then hit another alarm. "What is it?"

"Gentlemen I need to ask you to leave." She said as more medical staff arrived.

"But…..Mom." Dean whispered. Sam nodded and gently pulled Dean out into the hallway to wait, both of them keeping watch on Mary as well as they could. Neither of them needed to hear the heart monitor to know when they lost her. Dean crumpled to the floor and Sam grabbed him, holding him close. When the nurse came out he just nodded at her, letting her know they already knew. Sam leant against the wall, holding Dean in his arms and wishing Dean could still cry, he settled for rocking him gently and ignoring the staff who let them be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in a back pew, wishing he wasn't alone but there were too many people in the church who had known Dean before his transformation. Sam hated funerals, he felt like he'd been to way too many over the years. He wished Dean could be there for some sort of closure and then he wouldn't have to be alone. As it was Sam was trying to stay out of sight, he didn't want people asking him who he was or why he was there, he figured they'd been spotted occasionally coming and going form Mary's place and there was a chance someone would recognise him and wonder why he hadn't aged. There was less chance of anyone recognising him then Dean though.

He followed the procession to the gravesite at a distance. He watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground and then the soil replaced over it. He smiled as he saw the gravestone. He'd bought it anonymously for her and no one had asked too many questions. When the others had left Sam walked over and placed the bouquet down. He smiled as he read the inscription.

Mary Campbell

1929 – 1986

Beloved Mother and friend

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam parked the Impala and then got out, walking over to the passenger side to gently tug Dean from the car. Dean had pretty much just shut down since she'd died and it was really scaring Sam. He couldn't lose Dean. So he'd driven north, figuring a change of scenery would be good for them both and now they were in Alaska of all places but it was one of the few American states Sam had never been too. He gently tugged Dean out into the snow covered trees and Dean moved with him, not fighting him but not really helping either. When Sam sensed a herd of deer he tried to encourage Dean to hunt but he didn't react and Sam sighed. They came to a clearing and he sat down, holding Dean in his arms. He was dressed very warmly so the snow didn't bother him at all. He gently rocked Dean, dropping the occasional kiss on his lips and forehead.

"Come on Dean, you need to hunt." Sam whispered and then his head snapped up as he realised they weren't alone.

Dean moved sluggishly and then was suddenly crouched defensively in front of Sam to protect him. Sam reached out and gently stroked his back, trying to calm him down a little even as he studied the stranger. The man moved closer and Sam gasped as he saw his eyes, they weren't red. The man looked between them and then moved, pulling Sam away from Dean and Sam blinked before reacting and slipping from his grasp, surprising the vampire who Dean was snarling at.

"It's okay Dean, I'm fine." Sam assured him as he moved back to Dean's side. Dean straightened and pulled Sam into his arms, nuzzling his throat. "Shh, I'm here." Sam whispered, warily watching the strange, shocked looking, vampire. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Eleazar. You are on my families land; I caught your scent and was worried about a nomad killing here." The vampire explained warily and Sam nodded.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. I'm sorry to trespass but we didn't realise we were on private property and Dean really needs to hunt." Sam explained calmly, for some reason he didn't feel any threat around this vampire, perhaps because his eyes were the same colour Dean's usually were.

"What would he be hunting?" Eleazer asked and Sam realised why, since Dean's eyes were black he didn't realise what Dean's diet was.

"Well I was trying to get him interested in some nearby deer but someone doesn't want to hunt." Sam answered, teasing Dean gently.

"I'm not hungry Sam." Dean snapped and Sam rolled his eyes, gently grasping Dean's chin.

"Dean your eyes are blacker than most demons I've hunted, you need to feed, and it's been almost a month." Sam told him and Eleazer raised an eyebrow.

"A month? Impressive. I have to ask what you are, you're not a vampire." He stated and Sam nodded.

"Half human but I don't tell people I've just met what the other half is. I'm a hunter, Dean is too. As long as you don't harm humans we have no problem with you if you'll let us leave in peace." Sam answered calmly, his powers readied just in case.

"Dean may hunt here; there is plenty of wildlife around. If you would like to meet the rest of the Coven? You seemed rather shocked to find another vegetarian. We were unaware of any vampires outside our Coven and the Cullen family who prefer that diet. We could exchange information?" He offered and Sam looked at Dean who had calmed down and was wrapped around Sam.

"Dean? You want to stay and learn? There's probably stuff you should know." Sam whispered and Dean frowned but nodded slowly.

"Our house is nearby; Dean can track my scent back once he's eaten. Unless you need to come now?" He asked and Sam shook his head, taking Dean's hand so Eleazer left them.

TBC….


	8. 8

They approached the house cautiously, Sam staying close so that Dean would feel calmer. The house was large and looked like a normal wooden cottage, on steroids. The front door opened and Eleazer stepped out to greet them. Sam smiled at him even as Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, making it clear Sam was his and Sam rolled his eyes but turned his head to kiss Dean's cheek. Eleazer watched them, amazed by how comfortable Sam was with Dean's possessiveness and how protective of Sam Dean was, despite being so young. Eleazer could smell Sam's blood and assumed that helped Dean, Sam did not smell as appetising as other humans.

"I am glad you came, please come inside." He offered and Sam stepped out of Dean's arms to walk inside, the vampire following him and Eleazer was happy to see his eyes were much lighter so he had fed. "This is my wife Carmen and the sisters, Tanya, Irina and Kate." Eleazer introduced them.

Sam smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you." He said Dean's arms once more securely around him. "Dean….."

"Hi." The vampire said without letting go of Sam.

"Welcome to our home." Carmen greeted them but the three sisters were staring at them like they were nice juicy steaks and Dean growled softly, pulling Sam even closer if that were possible.

"It's okay Dean." Sam soothed, rubbing Dean's arm where it rested against his stomach. At Dean's reaction the sisters thankfully toned down their looks.

"Pity." Irina commented but then smiled and nodded.

"We have several spare rooms." Carmen told them. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. There's a lot we can teach you Dean."

"Thank you." Dean told her, relaxing a bit.

"Which means I should probably go get the car." Sam pointed out and Dean tightened his grip. "Dean I'll be fine, you stay and talk." Sam leant down to kiss him and Dean held him close before nodding. Sam left the house, wanting Dean to get to know others of his kind.

Dean moved so he could see Sam from the window and Carmen joined him, blinking in shock at the speed the human was moving at. "Sammy's not quite as fast as me." He told her. "He taught me a lot by making it a game, chasing him through the woods."

"You mean he taught you how to hunt, not another vampire?" She asked in amazement and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Sam found me in the woods. There were two vampires there and I'd already been bitten so he waited until they were done and then killed them. He took care of me, I don't remember much, just Sam's voice telling me I was going to be okay. When I woke up he took me hunting for animals, spent just over a year in the woods together, Sam looking after me." Dean explained, wanting Sam to hurry up and come back. He'd never been around other vampires, except to kill them; Sam was the only constant he had.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Tanya asked curiously and he glanced at her.

"Bout sixteen years." He admitted and they all stared in shock.

"But Sam would have been a child…."Eleazer whispered and Dean shook his head, smiling as the Impala pulled up. He dashed outside to hug Sam and grabbed his bag.

"What?" Sam asked when they all stared at him.

"Dean said he's been a vampire for sixteen years and that you've been with him the whole time but…."

"But I look like I'm twenty three tops?" Sam finished and they nodded. "I'm thirty five. I was nineteen when I found Dean." Sam informed them and they all studied him closely, making Dean move closer protectively.

"A side effect from being half human?" Eleazer asked and Sam nodded.

"Half human?" Tanya demanded, staring at Sam.

"My Mom was human, my Dad isn't." Sam answered.

"Sammy's adopted Dad was my biological Dad." Dean added to try and distract them.

"So you grew up together?" Carmen asked curiously, motioning for them to sit. They did and Dean curled up beside Sam.

"No. Mom left Dad before she knew she was pregnant." Dean whispered. "I never knew him."

"Dad found my Mom dead; she had protected me with her own body so he took me in. I was only a few weeks old. He was the only parent I ever had. He was killed the year before I found Dean." Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, getting a few indulgent smiles form the vampires.

"So how did you find out you were connected like that?" Kate asked, leaning forward.

"Mom told us." Dean answered and they all stared.

"Wait, you mean you've seen your Mom since….." She indicated Dean and he nodded.

"I was all she had." Dean whispered and Sam kissed his cheek.

"I agreed we could drive by, see that she was okay…then I saw a few very familiar things. Mary Campbell was a hunter, gave it up when her parents were killed and she broke up with Dad. So she knew about vampires. I approached her, knew she looked familiar, and then she heard my last name so there was a big wow moment. Dad carried a photo of her until he died. I explained about Dean and then Dean came out from hiding."

"She didn't care what I was."

"We stayed for a few days and then hit the road. I taught Dean how to be a hunter. We sent Mom things and visited at least once a year." Sam told them and they all picked up on the past tense.

"She uh…..got sick about six years ago, cancer. But the treatment seemed to work, she was in remission. She died this year." Sam finished and Dean shut his eyes in grief.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled when he came out of the bathroom to find Dean lounging on the bed. "Hey, how're you doing?" He whispered, kissing Dean tenderly.

"Okay." Dean answered, pulling Sam into his arms. "What do you think of them?"

"They're an interesting group. Nice enough, for vampires." Sam teased, getting a small smile from Dean.

"I'm the only vampire you really like huh?"

"No. you're the only vampire I love." Sam promised and Dean smiled again.

"You should get some sleep Sammy, you haven't been sleeping enough, even for you." Dean told him and Sam curled up with him.

"Fine, I'll sleep regularly if you hunt when you need to." Sam bargained and Dean nodded.

TBC….


	9. 9

"Must admit the two of you are one of the odder pairings I've ever seen." Irina teased as she joined Dean at the window, watching Sam work on the Impala's engine.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked defensively, even after six months he still didn't like the sisters all that much, he preferred Carmen and Eleazar's company to theirs.

"It's not anything bad Dean. It's just you're obviously mate's but none of us have ever heard you too having fun." She answered and Dean frowned before realising and feeling happy he could no longer blush.

"We never have…I…..I'm scared I'll hurt him." Dean admitted softly.

"Oh Dean." Irina whispered, looking over at her sisters as they joined them. "I think we need to have a talk." Dean looked at the three women and gulped.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean waited in their bedroom for Sam to finish in the bathroom. After spending the day getting all sorts of advice from the girls he felt reassured he could do this without hurting Sam. After all they were with mortal men all the time without killing them and Sam was not a normal human.

Sam smiled as he walked into the bedroom and then saw the way Dean was sitting on the bed. "Dean? You okay? Did the girls traumatise you?" Sam teased gently and Dean shook his head before standing up, revealing he was naked and Sam's eyes went wide as he studied the pale body. "Dean?"

Dean moved closer to Sam and inhaled his unique sent before leaning up to kiss him and Sam pulled him even closer as they kissed. "Love you Sammy." Dean whispered when he pulled back so Sam could breathe.

"Love you too Dean, you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I….I want to try…..Irina cornered me, explained stuff. They're with humans all the time and don't hurt them, I want to try with you." Dean answered, looking down at the floor.

Sam tipped Dean's head up and smiled, kissing him again. "Then I guess I'm overdressed. Wanna help me with that?" Dean nodded and carefully helped strip Sam of his tracksuit pants and t-shirt. He nervously let his hands wander over Sam's skin, encouraged by the small sounds of pleasure Sam made. They stayed where they were for what felt like hours before finally moving to the bed.

Downstairs the three sisters grinned at each other as they heard the moans of pleasure from the boys' room, happy they had been able to help them finally be together.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're leaving." Carmen commented as Sam put the last bag into the car.

"We have your number Carmen and it's not like we won't visit." Sam promised. "But we've been here for two years now and…."

"And you're as much a nomad as most of my kind." She finished and he shrugged, not denying it. "Stay safe Sam, you're both welcome here any time." She promised and Sam surprised her by hugging her.

"Thank you." He whispered and let her go, grinning when Dean came out of the house with Eleazer.

"Ready to go Sammy?" Dean asked, practically bouncing and Sam laughed.

"I was the one waiting for you Dean." Sam teased, amazed at the changes in Dean since they'd come to Alaska. Sam may have chafed occasionally at staying there so long but it had given Dean time to heal and grow as a vampire. He'd learnt things from the Denali's that Sam could never have taught him and they were finally enjoying a full physical relationship on top of the emotional one they'd shared for over a decade. Sam shook Eleazar's hand as the vampire again told them they were welcome any time and then they were in the car and Dean was digging through the tape collection for his favourites. One last wave and the Impala took off, music blaring from the speakers.

"I'll miss them." Dean whispered as Sam pulled onto the highway.

"Me too Dean, but we'll see them again." Sam promised, taking one hand from the wheel to hold Dean's.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam cut across the park on his way back to the motel, happy they'd soon be back on the road and headed north away from the sun so Dean wouldn't be stuck in side during the day. He sensed her at the last second and caught the toddler easily before she could run into him. "Whoa! Take it easy kiddo." Sam told her with a smile and wide brown eyes stared up at him. "Where are your parents?" Sam looked around for any frantic adults but couldn't see any so he sighed and picked her up, guessing she was about four. "My name's Sam, what's yours?" He asked and she giggled, clinging to him.

"Bella."

"That's a very pretty name. Is your Mommy or Daddy here?"

"Mommy!" She pointed out a woman sitting at a bench and not paying any attention so Sam walked over.

"Excuse me ma'am." Sam taped her shoulder and she started but turned and then shrieked.

"Let go of her!" The woman yelled and Sam rolled his eyes, little Bella giggling when she saw and Sam winked at her.

"You might want to actually pay attention to her instead of whatever you're doing. You're lucky she didn't wander onto the road." Sam answered sternly as he put Bella down on the bench. "You stay close to your Mommy, okay? No more wandering away to play." Sam told her and Bella nodded, hugging him. "Bye Bella, ma'am." With that Sam headed back to the motel, whistling softly at the thought of getting back to Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam as soon as he was through the door, sniffing him, and Sam laughed. "You smell so good. Where were you?" Dean murmured.

"You're smelling the kid that ran into me, good thing I went alone. Cute little thing, Mom's a bit of an airhead though." Sam commented before kissing Dean hello.

"So you found where we need to go tonight?" Dean asked as his hands slipped under Sam's shirt.

"Yeah, it's not far. Can't wait to finish this and head north again, there's too much sun here." Sam murmured before yanking his shirt off for Dean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stayed back as Dean stared at Mary's headstone; it was the first time they'd been back to Lawrence since she'd died so Sam was giving Dean space. He could practically fell Dean's grief but was relieved it was normal and not all consuming like it had been five years earlier. Sam finally moved up beside him and Dean grabbed his hand.

"I miss her so much Sammy."

"I know Dean, I do to." Sam answered, hugging him. They stayed the rest of the night in silence but left before sunrise.

TBC….


	10. 10

Sam writhed on the ground, trying to get up but he couldn't. He heard Dean scream in pain and snarled, fighting harder against the power holding him down even as he heard familiar laughter. He had lost everyone to his so-called Father, he could not lose Dean as well, he would die first! Sam closed his eyes and reached deep inside himself, for the powers he despised, the ones he had inherited from the nearby demon. He managed to roll onto his stomach as his full powers battled against those holding him in place and then push up on one knee. Hazel met agonised black and Sam snarled, an animalistic sound of rage even as hazel changed to sulphurous yellow and then Sam was moving, body slamming into the creature that dared to call itself his father when John was the only one he ever wanted. This demon had stolen his family from him; it wouldn't take his mate too. Dean went limp, eyes closed as they rolled off him, Sam pinning the shocked demon down. Sam snarled again even as his hands settled on its chest, he didn't know what he was doing, body and powers acting on instinct alone as the demon began to scream. Sam's eyes rolled back as something moved from the demon to him and then with one last feeble cry the body beneath him went still in death and he scrambled off and over to Dean. Sam leant in and nuzzled Dean's cheek but the vampire didn't react. He pulled his mate into his arms, whining softly in fear and distress and then suddenly they were gone.

Carmen cried out in surprise as she was suddenly not alone in the living room. She gasped in shock as she recognised the two men they hadn't seen in nearly ten years although they heard from them regularly. She took a step towards them only for Sam to look up and actually growl at her in warning, his grip on Dean tightening protectively. Her eyes went wide as she took in Sam's yellow eyes and the fact Dean wasn't moving at all. "Sam? It's me, Carmen. It's all right, you're safe." She called softly, trying to calm the young man down as she heard several objects begin to rattle in place. Why did she have to be the only one home? She took a small step closer and this time Sam whined softly instead of growling so she took that as a good sign. What had happened to them? "That's it Sam, I won't hurt you. I just want to help." She murmured, carefully kneeling in front of him. She looked down at Dean and frowned, he appeared unconscious but how was that possible? Sam whimpered and she looked up at him, seeing the confusion and fear in his strange yellow eyes. "Sam can you understand me?" Sam just whined again and she cautiously raised a hand to his face, gently touching his cheek. She felt him tense but then he relaxed and nuzzled at her hand. Carmen smiled. "That's it Sam, you know me. Let's get you two somewhere more comfortable." She moved her hand to Sam's shoulder and tugged gently, relieved when Sam stood up, Dean cradled to his chest. He followed her docilely upstairs to the room they had used before and laid Dean on the bed before curling around him, nuzzling at his mate. Carmen left the room and headed downstairs to get in touch with the others for help.

"Where are they?" Eleazer asked as he entered the house and Carmen went to him. He wrapped his arms around his mate, holding her close.

"In their room. Eleazer…..something bad has happened to them. Sam, he, his eyes are yellow and he hasn't spoken a word. He growled at me like an animal." She explained and Eleazer frowned.

"And Dean?"

"I think he's unconscious. His clothes are practically shredded and Sam has been bleeding too. Looks like something attacked them."

Eleazer nodded and kissed her gently. "Go and collect blood for Dean while I go see them."

"Be careful, I don't think Sam's exactly…."

"I will." He promised and followed the sound of the young hybrids heart upstairs to their room. He opened the door and found the two on the bed, Sam wrapped protectively around Dean. "Sam? It's Eleazer, may I come closer?" He asked gently and yellow eyes locked on him, Sam's grip on Dean tightening but then Sam frowned in confusion. Eleazer took a slow step forward and Sam whimpered softly, nuzzling at the unresponsive form in his arms. When that was all Sam did he moved over to the bed and reached out to touch Dean, unsure what he could do for the younger vampire. If Sam would only talk, tell him what had happened maybe he could figure it out. He looked over as Carmen walked in with a container of animal blood and he took it from her. "Sam, we need to get Dean to drink this, alright?" Sam just stared at him but then loosened his hold on Dean and shifted so Dean was reclining. So obviously Sam could understand them, that was a good sign. He tipped the container against Dean's lips, letting a little blood trickle in and was then forced to rub Dean's throat to make him swallow when he didn't do it on his own. Sam just watched, whimpering and nuzzling his mate, trying to get him to react.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen looked up as Eleazer joined them but he shook his head. "I think we might need to call Carlisle, maybe as a doctor he'll have an idea how to help." He offered as he put the empty container of blood aside.

"What if…..what if he needs more than animal blood to heal?" She asked softly and he winced. Dean had never tasted human blood, what if it worked and Dean's control was gone?

Upstairs Sam sat up, listening intently to the discussion downstairs. He frowned and then looked down at Dean before nodding and using his knife to slice into the flesh of his lower arm. He put the wound over Dean's mouth and waited, smiling when for the first time Dean swallowed on his own. "Need you Dean." Sam whispered hoarsely. He let Dean drink until his wound healed over and then curled back around him to sleep.

When Irina walked in six hours later with more blood for Dean Sam sat up and shook his head. "He needs to feed Sam."

"Feed from me." He whispered and she blinked but then smiled in relief at hearing him finally talk after a month of silence.

"Wait, what? Sam no, Dean can't feed from you." She argued but Sam shook his head.

"See?" He cut his arm and she watched as Dean swallowed without help. She stared at the red liquid dripping from Sam and didn't feel any hunger at all for it. Something strange had definitely happened to them, sure Sam had never smelt all that appetizing but there had been some attraction to his blood but now there was nothing. She watched the wound heal and Sam shift to hold Dean close again, one hand stroking his hair.

"Sam do you understand what you're doing? Dean's never tasted anything but animal blood before."

Sam nodded. "Mine." He whispered and she noticed some hazel showing through the yellow of Sam's eyes. Irina sighed and left to tell the others about this odd development.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He fought to open his eyes, to move. Sam, where was Sam? He was in danger, that demon wanted him! He couldn't let it take Sam; take his mate, the one person in the world that made it worth being a vampire. He fought as hard as he could and then something...light! And a shadow, he snarled weakly, trying to get away, he had to get to Sammy! But then warm hands were touching his face, the shadow speaking but the words were hard to make out. But when lips brushed his he knew, Sam! Sam was the shadow, Sam was okay. "Umn….S…a….."

Sam smiled when he saw Dean's eyes were open, gently cupping his face and then Dean's lips moved, at first just noise but then Sam heard part of his name and he sobbed a laugh in relief. "I'm here Dean, we're safe." He whispered, staring into Dean's eyes and marvelling at the changed colour. They were still the butterscotch he knew but flecked through that colour was red and yellow, obviously from drinking his blood. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, relieved when Dean shifted slightly, pressing into his touch. "I've missed you." Sam told him and Dean blinked dazedly at him, obviously confused so Sam cuddled with him and softly told him what had happened.

Eleazer moved away from the door, relieved that Dean was finally awake and aware. He didn't understand how the younger vampire had been rendered unconscious, let alone for so long but now he was obviously on the mend.

TBC….


	11. 11

Eleazer looked up and smiled as he saw Sam helping a still weak Dean down the stairs. It was good to see the younger vampire up and around again. "How do you feel?"

"Bit shaky." Dean admitted as he sat down on the couch, Sam sitting beside him and Dean curled into him. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean practically purred, making Eleazer chuckle. He got a look at the new colour of Dean's eyes and wasn't sure what to think but at least they weren't the red of a human drinker, even if there were flecks.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Demon got the drop on us; we weren't even on a hunt. Had us both pinned….then pain and nothing till I opened my eyes and Sam was over me in the bedroom." Sam tightened his grip, offering comfort.

"Thought I'd lost you." Sam admitted softly.

"Never gonna leave you." Dean promised just as softly.

"You should hunt as soon as possible Dean; get some fresh blood into you." Eleazer pointed out.

"What have I been eating? I'm not very thirsty."

"Collected animal blood at first, we had to force it into you though. Then Sam decided to try something different."

"Sam?" Dean looked at him and Sam shrugged.

"My blood, you swallowed it unaided and then after a while you woke up so obviously it worked."

"Human blood?" Dean asked, eyes wide.

"Hybrid blood at least. Your eyes aren't red Dean and Sam no longer smells at all appetising to any of us." That made Dean relax a bit, he didn't want his eyes to be red again. "But I still think you should hunt." Dean nodded and looked at Sam who grinned and got up, the two taking off into the woods so Dean could eat.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat at the back of the classroom, trying not to doodle in his notebook. Okay so this class, not as interesting as he'd thought it would be. Maybe he should have taken a more interesting course but he knew mythology, figured it'd be an easy grade, who knew he'd end up with a teacher who could put a hyperactive toddler to sleep. Dean was studying electronics and engineering at night while Sam had split his classes between night and day. He'd never dreamed of attending college before but now that they were it was pretty good. They even had a nice apartment close to campus. Ohio wasn't the most exciting of states, or the cloudiest, but it didn't hold any bad memories, hunting or family. They may never use the degrees but they might come in handy and it was nice to take a break from life on the road. With Sam's demonic father dead there was no longer the drive to hunt to get revenge but they still wanted to protect people. Though at the moment Sam was very tempted to remove the teacher and teach the class himself.

Sam smiled slightly as he felt Dean's happiness; at least one of them was enjoying themselves at the moment. Since Dean had drunk his blood, and occasionally drank more when he didn't have the chance to hunt, Sam had become more aware of Dean than ever. He could feel him all the time and it was a relief in a way since it meant even if they got separated they'd be able to find each other, because Dean could feel him too to an extent. Dean had never shown any talents like some of his kind could….until he'd drunk Sam's blood. But lately Sam had noticed things shifting slightly when Dean was overly emotional…just like when his own telekinesis had been developing. At least it was something he could help Dean with when it really started coming out.

He was relieved when the bell rang and put his books away before leaving the classroom to meet up with Dean. Dean was leaning against a wall, just watching the crowds of young adults walking to and from class from behind a pair of sunglasses. Sam hated him hiding his eyes but Dean knew the odd colours made people uncomfortable. Dean saw him and grinned, moving towards him, the crowd parting instinctively, knowing unconsciously that a predator was among them. Dean wrapped an arm around him and Sam lent into him, both ignoring the looks they earnt for such an obvious display of affection. "Boring class?" Dean teased and Sam groaned, leaning in to bury his head against Dean.

"Don't ask. I could teach it so much better."

"Poor Sammy." Dean laughed and they left campus so Sam could get some dinner and head home while Dean had a break before his next class. "Don't worry Sam, only three more years."

"Why did I think this would be a good idea?"

"Cause it's a way to gain skills to help us out if anything happens?" Sam sighed but nodded at Dean's reasoning as they headed back to their apartment. Sam threw his bag down even as Dean put a plate in the microwave to reheat it as Sam's dinner. Sam ate it tiredly and then Dean smiled and kissed him. "Get some sleep Sammy." Sam nodded and Dean headed out to his next class. Sam crawled into bed and went to sleep; he could do his assigned work in the morning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam cheered as Dean walked across the stage, the vampire grinning happily. Thankfully it was a cloudy day so Dean could actually attend his own graduation ceremony. Dean made his way over to him and Sam pulled him into a kiss, Dean laughing when he was released. "You did it." Sam praised and Dean nodded.

"Thanks to you Sammy." Dean argued and Sam rolled his eyes as they started walking away.

"I just helped you remember things you already knew." Sam denied and Dean laughed.

"Your turn in three days." Dean grinned and Sam nodded, feeling strangely nervous.

"Congratulations!" A familiar voice called and they turned to see Irina and her sisters approaching. Sam tensed slightly in case they got a little too friendly with Dean but they kept it sibling like.

"Eleazer and Carmen would be here but something came up." Tanya told them with a smile. "But we're here until after Sam's ceremony. And now we're taking you out to celebrate."

"Where?" Sam asked warily and all three women grinned. Two hours later Sam wanted to kill something. The beat of the loud music and the large crowd were not his sort of thing but the Denali sisters seemed to be having a lot of fun. Dean joined him and pressed against him, nose buried in Sam's throat, inhaling his scent and Sam wrapped an arm around him. "Okay?" He whispered and Dean nodded.

"Headache?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"It's not too bad yet." He admitted. It was kind of amusing that since killing his 'father' Sam had more trouble in large crowds than Dean did. He could feel them all, pressing in around him, but Dean's comforting presence made it all easier to deal with.

"Want to go home?"

"And abandon our hosts?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled.

"Irina's already picked her bedmate for the night and left."

"Home it is then." Sam agreed and Dean led the way out of the club. They walked down the street, Dean's arm around Sam as they headed home.

Three days later Sam walked across the stage to the cheers of four vampires and then threw himself happily into Dean's arms. Dean laughed and hugged him before giving him a kiss.

"Off to a celebratory dinner!" Kate announced and Sam nodded, wondering where they'd end up this time. To his relief it was a high end restaurant which meant less people and no headache inducing music. Being the only one actually eating was interesting. He was used to covering for Dean but there was no way he was cleaning five plates!

"So what are you two planning now?" Tanya asked while Sam was enjoying a sinful piece of chocolate cake.

"Not sure. Though living in one place for a while does have its up points." Dean admitted.

"You could always come back to Alaska with us." Irina offered and Dean looked at Sam who shrugged, he didn't mind.

"Maybe for a few months." Dean agreed.

TBC…


	12. Timeline

1929 – Mary Campbell born

1948 – Samuel and Deanna Campbell die June, Mary breaks the engagement with John

1949 – January 24th Dean born

1951 – May 2nd Sam born to Jessica Bradshaw  
\- June 5th taken by John Winchester, Jessica Bradshaw dies

1969 – John Winchester and Bobby Singer die 15 January killed by Azazel, Sam's Dad

1970 – Sam 19, Dean 21 – Dean turned August 29th

1971 – Sam meets Mary Campbell Sept 5th

1980 – Mary diagnosed with cancer

1983 – Mary 54  
\- Hunt 'Bugs' – Dean and Sam admit love

1984 – Asylum hunt  
\- Mary hospitalised and then placed in home  
\- Lawrence home sold

1986 – vampire hunt ch7  
\- Mary died  
\- Meet the Denali coven

1987 – Sept 13 Bella Swan born

1988 – leave Denali coven

1991 – Sam meets Bella  
\- go to see Mary's grave

1997 – Sam kills Azazel (aged 46)

1999 – Attending college in Ohio

2002 - graduate college

2004 – Twilight Saga begins since Bella is 17


	13. 12

Dean carried the last box in and grinned when he saw Sam putting dishes away in their kitchen. Their kitchen, that was a great thought. Sure they'd had the apartment in Ohio but that had been rented, they owned this small house in Forks, Washington. It was set back from the town too, close to the woods so that they could keep their privacy. Dean had also bought a building closer to the main part of town, perfect to set up a garage in. At least he was getting to use his degree unlike Sam. For now Sam was going to help out in the garage, handling the paperwork and things like that, freeing Dean to work on any cars. The town itself was perfect for them; the rainy weather enabled Dean to be out and about nearly every day. Plenty of wildlife for him to feed off and lots of woods for him and Sam to play around in. Dean figured he should get fairly regular business at the garage, the only other really good mechanic around apparently lived on the nearby Reservation and was still in school.

Sam put the last of the dishes away and then looked over at him, smiling happily. "Our home." He said and Dean nodded, putting the box down and walking over to kiss Sam.

"Our first home together." Dean grinned and picked Sam up, spinning him around as his mate laughed. Sam hugged him happily and then pulled Dean out onto the small deck, looking out into the forest. Being remote was good for Sam; it didn't put him under as much mental pressure as living in a city. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as they stared out into the trees.

"Hungry?" Sam murmured and Dean shrugged, it wasn't too bad at the moment. Ever since drinking Sam's blood he'd found the constant burn in his throat wasn't as bad which made being around humans a lot easier. "Come on, might as well go now." Sam tugged at him and Dean nodded. They vaulted the railing and took off into the tree line. They spent most of the night running, Dean stopping to eat his fill when they found a herd of dear. They weren't his favourite food but they were abundant. Eventually Sam tired and they lay down in a meadow so he could doze tucked securely into Dean's side as the vampire stargazed. Sam nuzzled in sleepily as the sun began to rise and then opened his eyes, grinning when the weak sunlight caused Dean's skin to sparkle.

"It's not funny." Dean grumbled, he hated sparkling. How dumb was that? Vampires should not sparkle; the other breed didn't so why did they have to? Sam smiled and leant over to kiss him good morning. They got up and headed back to the house where Sam got something to eat before they headed into town and to the building bought to house the Garage. It needed some work to get it up to scratch but wasn't that bad and between the two of them they could get it done easy. They worked on it for the day, only stopping so Sam could have lunch. They were locking up when a police cruiser pulled up and a man got out, looking them over.

"Hello boys."

"Officer." Sam smiled his most harmless smile, the one that had grandmothers wanting to stuff him full of cookies and the officer relaxed a little.

"You know the new owners?"

"We are the new owners Sir. I'm Sam Winchester, this is Dean Campbell."

"Charlie Swan, I'm the police chief here." Sam offered the man his hand and the shook before Dean did as well. "You look a little young…."

"We graduated college last year, thought it'd be nice to live in a small town." Dean answered calmly, eyes hidden by his ever present sunglasses when in public. "This seemed a good place to start a garage."

"You like cars?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned and Charlie nodded.

"Well you'll find folk around her friendly and you can ask for help if needed. Just keep out of trouble."

"Yes sir." They answered and he left. They got in the Impala and headed home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" A voice called and Dean moved out from under the car he was walking on to stand up and approach the person, taking in the tall young man.

"Can I help you?" He asked, wiping the grease off his hands.

"I was hoping you could look at my truck?" He asked and Dean nodded.

"Sure. Hey Sam! Can you watch the front?" He called, seeing his new customer start when he called Sam's name. Sam walked out of the office and smiled at the stranger.

"Sure Dean. Hi, I'm Sam, nice to meet you."

"My name's Sam too." The other male admitted and Dean grinned, that explained his reaction to him calling for Sam.

"Always nice to meet another Sam." Sammy told the younger male. "I've got it, go see to his truck." Dean nodded and headed outside to look at the vehicle, sensing the way the young man seemed to shift nervously.

"You okay?" Dean asked him and Sam nodded.

"Yeah." He sounded distracted and Dean shrugged it off as he got to work looking the truck over. He explained the problem he found and saw the boy wince at the price.

"Come on inside and we'll work something out." Dean offered and they went into the office to work out a payment plan the kid could handle.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dean grinned at him. "I know what it's like. You can pick her up on Friday."

"I'll see you then." Sam nodded at them and then left, feeling strange after meeting the blonde one, his skin had been so cold when they shook hands.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dean!"

"Yeah?"

"Got a call from the Reservation, you can wait on Sam's truck, he's come down with mono or something so won't be able to pick it up for a while." Sam told him as Dean got back from picking up a car.

"Hope he's okay." Dean said as he took his glasses off and moved to kiss Sam hello since he'd been gone for a while. Sam smiled and leant against him for a bit.

"It's probably going around the schools."

"You ever catch it?" Dean asked with a grin and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nope, you?"

"Don't remember." Dean shrugged and kissed Sam again before heading back to work while Sam pulled out some invoices to work on.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam burst into the garage angrily, know he knew why he had reacted to the mechanic and he would deal with it. He would not let anyone be endangered. Dean looked up and smiled when he saw Sam and then frowned as he caught his changed scent and saw the anger on his face as well as the way he was shaking. Dean held his hands up. "Whoa, easy Sam. What's wrong?"

Sam growled, smelling the burning sweet scent of a cold one. It had its hands up, looking confused but Sam could see it for what it truly was now. "Cold One." He snarled.

Dean blinked. "Huh?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone here."

"Whoa! Sam calm down, what are you talking about kid? I haven't hurt anyone." Dean argued as Sam stalked towards him but then froze, obviously trying to move but unable.

"Calm down and I'll let you go." Sammy said as he emerged from the back, hazel eyes slowly bleeding to yellow. Sam Uley stared at him in shock; he didn't smell like a Cold One but something about his scent said not fully human. "Dean, back up and give him some space." Dean nodded and moved back towards his mate, taking his hand and Sam smiled softly at him. "It's alright Sam, there's no need for violence here." Sammy soothed and Sam slowly stoped shaking. "That's it, we're all safe." Sam soothed and then very slowly let Sam Uley go. The new shifter stayed where he was, eyeing them both warily. Three chairs floated into the room and Sam sat, Dean taking the chair beside him. The younger Sam hesitated but then slowly sat down. "So why don't you explain why you reacted like that?"

"He's a Cold One!" Sam snapped.

"And a Cold One is…."

He growled at them. "Vampire."

Dean blinked in surprise but then took his sunglasses off, revealing the mixed colours in his eyes. "Yeah, I am. Doesn't mean I'll hurt anyone Sam. I drink animal blood. What happened to you, someone called, said you had Mono."

Sam shook his head. "I shifted cause of you."

TBC….


	14. 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 13

“Shifted?” Dean asked him, confused. “And how would it be my fault? We’ve only met once.”

“But you’re here, close to tribal lands and that’s enough of a threat.” Sam growled.

“Why don’t you explain calmly?” Sam told him and the new wolf took a deep breath. He looked between the two men, fighting the urge to attack since the garage was too close to other business for the noise to go unnoticed. “Whatever you’re thinking Sam, we aren’t going to hurt you.” The older male assured him and there was something so earnest and honest about him that Sam found himself relaxing and telling them the tribal history.

“That’s horrible.” Dean stared at him with wides eyes after hearing about their first run in with his kind. “We’re not all like that! I’m a hunter!”

“A what?” Sam asked.

“A hunter. We hunt anything supernatural that attacks humans. Demons, vampires, ghosts, you name it we’ve probably dealt with it.” Sammy told him and Sam stared at him with wide eyes.

“All those things are real?”

“Yeah, came as a big shot to me too. Sammy grew up with all this but I didn’t. First I knew was waking up as a vampire.”

“So you don’t…”

“Eat people?” Dean asked and Sam nodded. “No, I eat animals….and occasionally Sammy when I can’t get out to hunt.” That had Sam staring at them both in a sort of horrified shock.

“What are you?” He demanded and Sam shrugged. 

“Part human.”

“Part?” Sam asked warily.

“Not human and not vampire.” And that was all he was going to tell the kid. Sam sensed that and backed down, for now. 

`````````````````````````  
Sam laughed as Dean chased him through the trees, ducking beneath branches and leaping over logs. They paused as they heard a growl and looked as a massive black wolf emerged from the fog, sniffing at them curiously. Dean sniffed and frowned. “That’s not a normal….Sam?” Dean asked in awe and the wolf nodded its massive head.

“Incredible.” Sam murmured and cautiously moved closer, reaching out to run his fingers through thick fur when the younger Sam didn’t warn him off. “I’ve never seen a wolf anywhere near as large.”

Dean moved closer and the wolf tensed slightly but stayed still so he slowly held his hand out to him. “That’s it, not gonna hurt you.” He whispered and Sam nosed his hand, making Dean smile. “You’re amazing but I am sorry my being here caused this, if I’d known we’d never have moved here.” Dean assured him and Sam whined softly. 

“You’re the only one; you don’t have a pack to run with do you?” Sam asked and the wolf cocked his head. Sam grinned. “Catch me if you can.” With that he took off through the trees and Dean laughed.

“Come on Sam, let’s catch Sammy.” Dean urged and the wolf hesitated before taking off with Dean, amazed at how fast they had to go to keep the older Sam in sight. And suddenly Dean yelped as he was tackled, the two rolling across the ground together. Sam watched, dancing out of the way whenever they looked like they’d roll into him. In wolf form he could smell it all over them, they were mates. It was sort of odd but since vampires couldn’t reproduce maybe gender didn’t matter for them. He yelped when they rolled into him, pulling him into the wrestling match and he was careful not to use his teeth or claws.

````````````````````````````  
Sam’s tail practically wagged when the two older men showed up. Since that first time they made an effort to meet up at least once a week to help him train his abilities as a wolf. Who would have thought a Cold One would ever help one of them learn? He hadn’t told anyone about the two men, he wasn’t sure what the Elders would say, especially about him hanging around them but Dean was nothing like the stories. He’d seen the vampire take down a deer to feed off and it was strange to see but he did it as humanely as possible and then Sam butchered the animal to cook and eat, wasting nothing. They weren’t a threat to the Tribe. If anything maybe them being around would keep other vampires away.

He’d even been shown where their house was in case he needed them when the garage was closed and he knew that took a lot of trust to do. It was a nice place, better than his by miles and secluded from others which made it a great place for non-human residents. 

Dean grinned and took off running, it was their turn to chase him this time and the two Sam’s took off after him, weaving expertly through the forest, working as a team to catch and take Dean down. It made Sam wonder what it would be like to hunt with a pack but he wouldn’t wish this on any of the other boys on the Reservation.

````````````````````````````````  
Dean yanked open the door and stared in shock at the naked teen on the doorstep. “Get in here before you freeze!” He pulled the unresisting boy into the house and grabbed a towel, rubbing him down briskly to dry him off and warm him up. What had happened to have the young wolf in such shock? He dashed upstairs and grabbed some of Sammy’s clothes, gently helping the young man into them. “Okay sit down.” He eased Sam down in front of the roaring fireplace and then went to the kitchen to get him so cocoa. Sam’s hands shook around the mug so Dean kept a hold on it as he drank. “What happened?”

“I…..I nearly killed her.” He choked and Dean’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Killed who Sam?” He asked gently and tortured brown eyes met his.

“Emily. I….I shifted and she was too close and……….”

“Where is she?”

“Hospital. Her face….” He crumped and Dean held him, rocking the young man gently. 

He could imagine clearly what he was going through, how many times had he worried over accidentally hurting Sammy or his Mom? He was lucky that it had never happened. Why did Sam have to pick today to go to Seattle? He was better with this sort of thing after all. But wait…. “Who’s Emily? Aren’t you dating that Leah girl?”

“Was. But I imprinted on Emily. Broke up with Leah.” He admitted.

“Imprinted?”

“Like you and Sam are Mates, wolves Imprint on one person and it’s for life. But we don’t get a say in who.” Sam explained and Dean winced, ouch. Great way to end up with a lot of broken hearted people, stupid biology. “I didn’t mean to hurt Leah or Emily. I didn’t!!!”

“Shh Sam, I know that.” Dean assured him. “It’ll be okay, you’ll work it out.” 

``````````````````````  
“Poor Sam, this wolf thing is seriously messing his life up.” Sam commented as he lay with Dean in their bed. 

“He’s so torn up over hurting her.” Dean murmured. 

“And you’ve been really quite.” Sammy nuzzled him and Dean squirmed. “Dean?”

“I….I used to be so afraid of hurting you or Mom accidentally.” He admitted. 

“But you didn’t and if you had we would have never blamed you.” Sam assured him, kissing him softly. “And what happened with Emily and Leah isn’t Sam’s fault either. Sometimes bad things happen to good people for no reason. You can’t dwell on it.” Dean nodded and shifted on the bed, pulling Sam even closer and Sam smiled, knowing what he wanted. They kissed lazily for a while before things got a little more energetic as they touched before Dean rolled onto his back in offering and Sam grinned, moving to give him what he wanted.

````````````````  
Dean pulled himself out from under the car he was working on and smiled in greeting. “Hey Chief Swan, need something?”

“There’s a funny noise in the cruisers engine. Think you could take a look?”

“Sure thing.” Dean wiped his hands and went to pop the hood, leaning in to see what was wrong. 

“Where’s your co-worker?”

“Sammy? Needed a part so he went to Seattle to get it.” Dean answered and Charlie nodded. 

“Business seems to be going well.”

“Yeah, keeps us both busy which is good.” Dean straightened up and cleaned his hands off. “It’s nothing major, should take about two hours to fix. If you want to bring it back in when you’re off shift I can get it done.”

“Thanks.” Charlie nodded at him and left. 

TBC…..


	15. 14

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 14

Charlie Swan pulled in and watched, smiling slightly as he watched the two young men who owned the garage play around. Dean had the hose and was soaking poor Sam who then tackled him, wrestling for the house. Eventually he cleared his throat to get their attention and then both scrambled to their feet. “Hi Chief.”

“Boys.” He shook his head in amusement.

“I’ll uh…..just dry off. Pull the cruiser inside.” Dean told him before moving to the office to dry off. 

“Station busy?” Sam asked.

“Just the usual. Things usually get worse towards the holidays.”

“Drunken celebrations.” Sam nodded in understanding. 

“You two have anything planned for Christmas?”

“We were thinking of shutting the garage for a week and just driving, see where we end up.”

“If you do be careful on the roads.”

“Of course.” Sam grinned as Dean emerged mostly dry to get to work on the police cruiser. “What about you sir? Any plans?” They watched Dean work and Charlie sighed.

“I was hoping my daughter would come visit but…” He shrugged and Sam winced at seeing the loneliness in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“She has her own life.”

```````````````````````````````````  
Sam laughed as he threw a snowball, hitting Dean in the face. “Hey!” Dean wiped at his eyes before gathering up some snow and returning fire. They ran through the trees, hurling snowballs at each other, enjoying the time to just play. They’d rented a small hunting cabin for a few days to enjoy a white Christmas in the depths of Canada, just the two of them in the middle of nowhere. It had been a while since they were so alone. In Forks there was always the worry of hikers seeing something or they were spending time with Sam, helping him learn and adjust or just being the friends he needed. Here they could just be together. Dean tackled him and they rolled through the snow before coming to rest with Sam lying on top of the vampire. Dean grinned up at him and Sam smiled back before leaning in to kiss him. 

“Missed this, just us and nothing to do.” Sam admitted softly.

“Do you want to go back on the road?”

“I don’t know…..not really I guess. Having a place to call home, friends…it’s nice.” 

“We can do more travel though; close the garage for a few weeks or months here and there.” 

“That’d be nice.” Sam agreed, rolling off him to head back, wanting some food and Dean followed. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Sam glanced up to watch Dean work, nibbling the end of his pen. He felt….restless, unable to focus on the books. He shifted in his chair before sighing and putting the pen down. He got up and stretched, looking out the window to the town. They’d been back in town for nearly six months and now he was feeling claustrophobic and edgy. But why? He hadn’t had any trouble before or when they had gone back to school. Sam sighed again, banging his head against the wall softly. He was so frustrated!

“Sammy? Everything okay?” Dean asked as he walked into the office, moving up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam leant into his hold, closing his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of being held. He smiled when he felt Dean’s lips brushing his neck, tilting it to the side in offering. Dean hesitated but then Sam felt the burn of venom coated teeth piercing his skin. A little bit of power had the doors locking to give them privacy as Dean sipped at his blood. Sam moaned softly in reaction to the pain of the bite and the pleasurable suction. He felt Dean’s grip tighten, a hand slipping up under his shirt to caress his skin. Dean pulled back to gently lick at the wound, helping slow the flow of blood even as Sam’s own healing kicked in to help. “You taste so good.” Dean murmured and Sam turned in his hold to kiss him, not caring that he could taste his own blood in Dean’s mouth. “Gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Sam murmured, leaning into Dean. Dean just held him, not sure what was going on or what he could do to fix it. 

```````````````````````  
Dean sat up in bed, the sheet pooling about his waist as he looked around for Sam, finally spotting him standing at the window. He hadn’t been asleep, he hadn’t slept since being turned, but he had let his mind drift deeply, as close as he could get to sleep. He let his eyes wander over Sam’s moonlit naked body, drinking in the sight. He could never get enough of seeing his Mate’s magnificent body. But something was definitely off, it wasn’t like Sam to wake during the night and leave the bed. Dean slipped out of bed and moved to stand beside Sam, reaching over to take his hand and squeeze gently. “What’s wrong Sammy?” He murmured, gently tugging Sam into his arms. Sam went willingly, leaning into his embrace. 

“I don’t know.” Sam muttered as he shifted to rest his head against Dean’s shoulder and Dean gently rubbed his back. 

“Want to hit the road again?” All he got in answer was a listless shrug. Dean closed his eyes, not wanting to show Sam how worried he was. Something odd was going on but with Sam’s family and his Mom dead they had no one to go to for answers. The Denali’s were great help when it was something to do with vampires but they’d never dealt with demons, psychics or their hybrid offspring. Sam burrowed into Dean’s body and Dean just held him, unable to do anything but try and offer comfort. When he gently tugged Sam back over to the bed he went willingly and they curled together under the blankets, Sam’s head resting over Dean’s unbeating heart. Dean kept his arms wrapped around him as Sam gradually drifted off to sleep. He wanted so badly to help him but he didn’t know how.

```````````````````````````  
Dean hung up and let his head hit the wall in frustration. Eleazar had done his best but he knew less than Dean did about Sam’s circumstances. Sammy was getting more and more restless, Sam had noticed and the wolf was worried about him as well. Dean got up and went looking for Sam to see how he was only to freeze and take a deep breath……Sam’s scent was fading, he’d left the house. Now really worried Dean took off after him only to lose his scent at the edge of town. A quick call confirmed he hadn’t gone to see Sam at the Res so where the hell was he?

TBC…..


	16. 15

Disclaimer: not mine.  
If you read immortal love then please vote in the poll on my ffnet profile, thanks.

Chapter 15

Lilith smirked, everything was going to plan and soon Azazel’s reticent offspring would be brought to heel. He may have been able to fight and kill his father but she was in a whole different league power wise and this pup would never be able to take her on. Soon they’d have a warrior able to go where they couldn’t. 

```````````````````````````````````  
Sam wandered down the street being pulled further and further from his mate by something he couldn’t fight any longer. He wanted Dean, wanted to go home but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t turn back or even pick up a phone to call him for help. He was terrified, not even his ‘father’ had had this sort of power over him. He walked towards another bus stop and found himself asking for a ticket before boarding the bus and taking a seat, his eyes falling shut as he slipped into sleep, exhausted. 

``````````````````````````````````````  
Dean relaxed a little as the Denali’s joined him, even managing a small shaky smile for them. 

“We’ll find him Dean.” Carmen assured him, putting her hand on his arm and he nodded. He couldn’t afford to not believe her; life without Sam wasn’t worth considering. A map was soon spread out as they went to work splitting the country up into search areas while Eleazar called a few contacts he could trust to keep an eye out for Sam. Wolf Sam had not liked being left behind but someone needed to be there if Sammy made it back. Though they were all doubting that would happen.

```````````````````````````  
Sam got off the bus and walked through the terminal. He saw two men up ahead and wanted to scream, he could feel the demons inside those bodies. As soon as he was even with them he felt a slight prick and then the world began to spin. “Welcome home little Prince.” One sneered as they caught him, it was the last thing he heard as everything went black. The demons waved off concerned staff, producing medical paperwork that showed his passing out was normal thing and then bundled him into their car.

````````````````````````````````````  
Dean suddenly stopped, a hand over his unbeating heart, something was very wrong. Up till then he’d had a sense that Sam was okay but now there was nothing and he collapsed to his knees in shock. Tanya ran back for him, trying to get his attention but all he did was break into broken dry sobs. She quickly called the others and then picked Dean up and ran for home. His reaction couldn’t mean anything good.

``````````````````````````````````  
Sam woke to total darkness but at least he seemed to finally have total control of his own body again. He sat up and felt around finding four walls and nothing else so he sat against one, knees up to his chest, he was cold and hungry but other than that he didn’t seem injured. He wanted Dean so badly it hurt, his chest aching, but all he could do was hope Dean would find him and soon. He moved his arm and then frowned, touching his right wrist. He did not wear a bracelet and yet he could feel a cold band around it. He couldn’t find any latches on it and it felt….cold. He winced when light suddenly flooded his cell, shielding his eyes with a hand. 

“Hello Sammy, I just know we’re going to be the best of friends.” A childish voice called and Sam’s eyes finally adjusted enough for him to see the girl, she looked about ten. He couldn’t feel anything demonic about and yet she had t be since her eyes were white. 

“Who are you?” he asked only to hiss in pain.

“Naughty Sammy, talking out of turn. Only good boys get privileges here, so you better learn fast.” She paused but Sam remained silent, breathing heavily. “Better. And don’t even try using those pathetic powers, they won’t work unless I want them to.” She smiled angelically at him, making his skin crawl. “Night!” The door slammed and Sam huddled in the corner, body aching even as he tried to sleep.

He was woken at some point as the door opened and he was grabbed, pushed out into a hallway, blinking against the light. He stumbled but was held up and forced to walk into a large room. There was a crowd and he had the sinking feeling they were all demons. He could hear the mocking comments as he was forced across the room towards where the girl demon was sitting in a chair, smirking at him. He was forced to his knees before her and bit his lip to keep from saying anything. “Dear Samuel has final returned home to join his true family. Please, make him feel welcome.” Sam shuddered, he could guess what that welcome would include. “With him among us nowhere will b safe for humans.”

“I’ll never help you.” He snarled before crumpling as his body was overcome by agony. 

“Yes you will.” She taunted, leaning forward. “In the end, you’ll do whatever it takes and you’ll enjoy it.’

``````````````````````````````````   
Sam lay on the cold concrete, shaking in pain, eyes unfocused. His shirt was bloody and hanging on by shreds, his back a bloody mess that was already beginning to heal slowly. It hurt so much, he just wanted it to stop. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, kept in the dark time had lost all meaning. His days were broken into ‘training sessions’, meals and sleep. He dreaded training but there was nothing he could do. Whatever the strange bracelet was it ensured he couldn’t do anything against his captures, could barely even think of trying without pain. He could feel himself weakening every session and didn’t know how long he could hold out. Everything that made him Sam Winchester, Dean’s mate, was slowly slipping away. 

```````````````````````````  
Carmen looked out over the snow. Dean was gone, he refused to believe Sam was dead, despite having felt their bond break. They hadn’t heard from him in six months, he’d left in anger after two weeks of them trying to convince him to try to move on with his life. Maybe they should have humoured him for a while and maybe he would have kept in contact.

TBC…..


	17. ch16

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
My surgery went well thankfully. 

Chapter 16

Dean slumped on the bench, watching the couples as they meandered through the park. His chest hurt so badly all the time, nothing relieved the pain. Hunting was a chore, animal blood even less appealing than usual. But he would not hunt humans, his Mom might be dead but he would not betray her or Sam that way. He just wanted to die, to fade away but he couldn’t. Besides there was still a chance Sam was alive, that something was simply blocking them from feeling each other. He would not die until he knew for sure that Sam was dead. The wind changed and Dean stiffened slightly, looking around cautiously for the vampire he could smell nearby. He spotted him in the mouth of an alley that led into the park. He looked around the same age as Dean, tall and lanky with blonde hair and blood red eyes. Dean tensed warily, able to see the scars on the other vampire. He relaxed when the other vampire just gave a lazy grin and nod before vanishing. The last thing he needed was a fight right now. Dean forced himself up and began to walk, heading back towards where he’d parked. He froze as he spotted the vampire again, this time with a dark haired female vampire. “I don’t want trouble.” Dean whispered. 

“No trouble. I’m Peter, this is my mate Charlotte. You local or passing through? Just can’t have too many of us hunting in a small city.”

“Dean. Just passing through besides I don’t hunt humans.” With his eyes black at the moment there would have been no way for them to tell. 

“Animal eater? Are you a Cullen?” Charlotte asked and he shook his head.

“Never met them but I know the Denali’s.” She nodded in recognition. “I should go.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. Seeing the two of them together made the pain worse. He slipped past them, feeling them watching him as he walked to the Impala and drove off. 

````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lilith smiled at the young man kneeling before her, head bowed. Lanky hair hung down past his shoulders and his bare back was covered with scars. He stayed unmoving, not even trying to glance up at her. She patter his head. “Good boy Sammy.” She praised him, pulling his head up using his hair. Yellow eyes met white and she knew he was ready. Samuel Winchester was dead. All that was left of the hunter was her creature. A hybrid that would do her will and could go where they could not. Very soon it would be time to lose him on the world. 

`````````````````````````````````````  
Sam watched from the trees as the house came to life. He growled softly, the Cold Ones had returned. He bounded into the forest and headed back to the Res, unsure what he thought about more vampires being in Forks. Dean was different, he and his Sam were Pack. He missed them and wished Dean would call with news, any news at all would be better than silence. He shifted back and slipped his shorts on, heading into his house and smiling as he watched Emily cooking. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, making her start and then laugh, turning to kiss him. “What’s wrong?”

“The Cold Ones are back.”

“Not Dean?” He shook his head. “Do you think…the other boys?”

“I hope not.”

“At least they will have you to support them.” She kissed him softly and he nodded, watching as she finished their dinner. 

````````````````````````  
Sammy lay on the thin mattress in total darkness, staring up at the ceiling even though he couldn’t see it. It was all he knew, he was only taken out for training or is Mistress wanted him. Had there been something before this? He rubbed at his chest, feeling a dull ache, why did it always ache? He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side to sleep. Mistress had said she had work for him tomorrow and he would not disappoint her. He would do anything for her.

`````````````````````````````````  
Dean remained utterly motionless, an unmoving statue hidden in the darkness as he observed the fight below. How had demons breached the hunter’s wards? It didn’t make sense. This was the fourth attack, that he knew of. Getting in touch with the hunter network without anyone finding out who and what he was had been hard and had taken months but he had done it. Three months ago the first attack had happened, taking out a Roadhouse where hunters gathered. Demons had killed or possessed everyone inside, including the woman who ran the place and her daughter. No one knew how they were breaching the wards because no one ever survived to give intel. He’d noticed a pattern to the attacks and had been right, meaning he could watch. What he had seen wasn’t good, a single hooded figure had walked right through the wards, breaking them as he went to allow others to flood into what should have been a safe haven. This was a church! No demon should be able to just stroll right on in. The question was should he, could he help the hunters and priest….who also appeared to be a hunter. He absently rubbed at his chest as he continued to watch the fight, something felt……and then the hood fell and Dean’s world shattered as he stared at his mate. Sam was alive. But this wasn’t his Sammy with cold yellow eyes and long hair, flinging hunters around with a negligent wave of his hand. What had they done to him? Unable to watch he fled into the night, taking down the first animal he came across to quench his thirst but it did nothing to dull his rage and pain. 

````````````````````````````````  
“Dean?’ Carmen stood and moved quickly to open the door for the younger vampire, relieved to see him. 

“He’s alive, Sam’s alive. I….I saw him.” Dean practically babbled and she blinked in shock. 

“Dean are you sure?”

“It was him but…..I don’t know what they’ve done to him. He wasn’t Sam anymore. He was killing hunters! And his eyes, they were cold, dead.” Dean wrapped his arms around himself and Carmen gently lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“But he is alive Dean, where there’s life there is hope.” She tried to offer some comfort but she knew little of demons and what they could do. Sam was part demon, once turned evil could he be brought back or was the Sam they knew gone forever? If so would Dean follow his mate? 

“Dean! Welcome back.” Tanya smiled as she walked in, happy that Dean had finally come to see them. They had all been worried for him, asking various acquaintances to keep an eye out for him but there had been no word. The fact that he managed a tiny smile at her welcome was good, maybe he would survive his mates’ death. 

“Dean has good news, Sam is still alive.” Carmen told her and Tanya stared in shock before moving to hug Dean.

“That’s wonderful news! Where is he? Is he hurt?”

Dean looked away, biting his lip. “He….” He couldn’t say it again.

“Something has been done to him, he is helping demons.” Carmen answered for him.

“Oh Dean…..whatever you need to get him back just ask.” Tanya told him and he looked at her in surprise but Carmen nodded, the others would agree. Sam and Dean were family even if they lived alone most of the time. 

TBC…..


	18. ch17

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Hope you like the new stories at Scififan33. I am thinking of doing a SamBella one for my next SPNTwilight story that is set post the Cullen’s leaving her and post Dean dying in S3.

Chapter 17

Sammy lay on his back staring up into the darkness even as he rubbed his chest. Something had changed with his last job; whatever caused the small amount of pain had gotten worse. Mistress said it was nothing, to not worry about it but….something, some instinct, told him she was wrong. But that wasn’t possible, Mistress was never wrong. The door opened and he got up, obediently following the demon from the hallway. 

````````````````````````````  
Dean paced the room restlessly and Carmen watched him worriedly. They were all worried about Dean and Sam, especially Sam after what Dean had told them he had seen. The poor gentle boy, if they could free him he would need so much help coping with what had happened, what he had down. Dean’s eyes were beginning to look more like theirs again since he was only feeding from animals and not from Sam as well. Though it seemed that Sam’s blood had done a good thing, either transferring some of his power or waking up a latent gift within Dean since a vase of flowers nearby shook every time he moved past it. The others were using various methods to try and track down where the demons and Sam were but so far they had found nothing. In a way it was worse than when they thought Sam was dead because now they knew Sam was alive but they had no idea where he was. And it was driving Dean crazy, not a good thing for a vampire at all.

`````````````````````````  
“I think we have something.” Kate called as she walked in and they were all instantly at her side. “I’ve been quietly asking around for any areas that have odd things going on and Carlisle passed back some information he received from a nomad friend of his. Something really odd is apparently going on in Salt Lake City. He barely stepped foot in the place before instinct was screaming for him to leave. I know it’s not much but it’s the best lead we have.” 

Dean stared at the map and then took off. He heard the others yelling for him but he ignored them. If there was any chance of Sam being there then he had to get there fast. He had to get to his mate and free him.

```````````````````````````````````````  
Dean fought the instinct to run as he made his way through the streets of Salt Lake City. Everything he had learnt as a hunter screamed demonic activity to him and that was a good sign for Sammy being there. He knew the Denali’s would be following him but he just couldn’t wait for them as he searched for Sam’s scent. He caught it and growled as he smelt old blood as well. What had they done to his mate? He moved closer to the massive warehouse, spotting the guards easily in the gloom and quickly scaling the wall up to the roof. He peered down through an old skylight, finding a large room with a single chair and what looked like a child sitting on it. Filling the room where men and women, obviously possessed. But no Sam so where was he? Dean moved across the roof silently, searching for a way in. He found another skylight that lead to an empty room so he pried it up and dropped into the room below. Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in all of the scents. He picked up Sam’s easily enough and began following it to where it was strongest. There were two options so he moved into a room and then felt like he was going to be the first vampire to throw up as he took in the chains, various weapons and Sam’s blood dried all over the place. No wonder Sam had broken. 

He moved to the door to the second door and breathed in deeply, smelling his Sam and he could hear a steady heartbeat. He shakily reached for the door and broke the lock, opening it. Even with vampire vision the room was black. And then he was slammed backwards into the floor, Sam on top of him. Sam went to hit him and Dean grabbed his arm. “Sam stop, it’s me Dean.” He hissed but there was no recognition in Sam’s eyes. “Sammy please.” He pleaded, putting his free hand on Sam’s chest over his heart. “Can’t you feel me?”

Sammy pinned the stranger to the floor, raising his arm to hit him only to have his arm stopped by the creature. He felt funny, the pain gone to be replaced by a strange sensation he didn’t understand. The creature put a hand over his heart and Sammy started, eyes wide as his skin tingled strangely. How did it know his name?

“Please Sammy, please try. It’s me Dean, your mate. Come back to me please.” It begged. 

Sammy’s arm trembled in its hold. He stared into golden eyes that held so much pain. He didn’t know it…..him. So why did it make him feel so strange? 

“Try and remember, you are Samuel Winchester son of John Winchester and my mate. You found me after I was attacked by vampires and we’ve been together since. I love you Sammy, please.” Dean begged, able to feel Sam trembling. Dean moved his hand to cup Sam’s face, gently stroking his skin and Sam jerked in shock at the touch. “Come home with me Sammy, let me help you.” Dean suddenly pushed upright to kiss him, hands moving to wrap around Sam, holding him in place. Sam was stiff in his hold, heart pounding and Dean pulled back to let him breath, seeing wide yellow eyes. 

Sam stared at the vampire in shock, his lips tingling from the contact. He didn’t understand what was going on. He’d always been with Mistress, hadn’t he? “I don’t know you.”

“Yes you do Sammy. Please come with me.” He pleaded, knowing they were running out of time. “You have a life outside of some small dark room. We have a house of our own and friends who miss you so much. Please.”

No more dark room? To not be locked up when not needed? But disobedience meant punishment and he didn’t want to be hurt. 

“Please.” Dean whispered, stroking Sam’s face again.

Sammy found himself leaning into the touch, it didn’t hurt. He licked his lips and then shifted off of the vampire, letting him up. It got up and held its hand out to him. Sammy hesitated, staring at him and then slowly reached out to take it. 

Dean smiled as Sam took his hand and gently squeezed it. “We need to go now.” He urged and Sam nodded, letting Dean pull him back into the room he’d entered by. Dean pulled Sam into his arms and then leapt up. Once they were on the roof he let go and led Sam back down to the ground and through the city. Sam hesitated and looked back the way they’d come but Dean took his hand again. “It’ll be okay Sammy, we’re going home.” He promised and Sam looked back at him before nodding. He didn’t understand why he wanted to go with Dean but something inside said to trust him so he did.

TBC….


	19. Ch18

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Anyone still interested in sequels to New World another has been posted, see the last chap of New World for details

Chapter 18

Dean was relieved when Sam docilely followed him through the city and then beyond its limits. He felt Sam tense as the Denali’s appeared and he squeezed Sam’s hand. “It’s okay Sammy, they’re old friends. They helped me find you.” Dean assured him.

“Dean?” Eleazar called out warily, seeing the change to Sam’s eyes.

“Sam...he uh…doesn’t seem to remember me or anything but that place.” Dean admitted and Carmen gasped in horror. 

“You don’t remember us Sam?” Tanya asked, moving slowly forward, a little freaked out by Sam’s eyes being totally yellow, with no hazel left at all. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her curiously before shaking his head. 

“No.”

“We need to move, I doubt it’ll take them long to realise Sam’s gone.” Dean pointed out and then they were running, taking the long way back to Alaska. 

```````````````````````  
Sammy ran his fingers over the softness, it felt so nice. This whole place was strange, he’d never seen anything like it and yet they said he had stayed her before. He was so confused but the pain in his chest was finally gone and it felt good. 

“Hey Sammy, you want to clean up?”

He turned to the vampire in confusion. “Clean up?”

“Shower.” 

Sammy just looked at him in confusion. “What is a shower?”

Dean sighed but led him into the bathroom and flicked the light on. “You need to take your clothes off.” He told him even as he started the water, making sure it was nice and warm. Hearing the sound of cloth hitting the floor he turned and felt sick as he took in how much Sam had changed. He was skinnier than before but also more muscular. He was also covered in scars. “Oh Sammy.” He choked before moving closer and gently touching one of the scars. “I’m so sorry Sam, I tried so hard to find you. I swear it.” He gently moved Sam into the shower, gently stroking his skin to keep him calm when Sam flinched from the spray. He softly ran a soaped cloth over Sam’s skin, cleaning away months of grime and even old blood. Sam watched him, never flinching from his touch. “Okay?”

Sammy nodded, it didn’t hurt. He thought it might even feel good as Dean’s warming hands ran over his skin. He’d been cold before but the warm water was warming him up so that his touch felt really nice. He reached out and touched the cold, hard face, tracing his features with his fingers. “Why?”

“Why what Sam?”

“Why did you come and get me?”

“Because you’re my mate Sam, I love you. You just vanished from our home and I’ve been going crazy trying to find you ever since. I saw you a while ago while you were with some demons and I was so relieved to see you were still alive.” He tried to explain.

Mate….he knew what the word meant but him? How could he be his mate? He was nothing. “You don’t want me.”

“I do Sam, I will always want you.” He promised, his hand resting over Sam’s heart. 

Sammy leant in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he had seen some demons do it and they seemed to enjoy it. 

Dean was shocked when Sam kissed him but he went along with it, fighting the urge to push for more. Sam didn’t remember him so why was he doing this. Hands came up to clutch at his shirt so he moved his hands to steady his mate. Sam pulled back and Dean took a deep breath, inhaling his slightly altered scent. 

Sammy touched his lips curiously, that had been odd and yet also good. He didn’t even fully understand why he’d done that. Dean tasted like blood but also something sweet. “You want me.” He whispered and Dean nodded. 

```````````````````````````  
Irina watched as Sam wandered around the house with all the curiosity of a kitten. He…unnerved her now. She knew it wasn’t his fault, Dean hadn’t said much but they knew Sam had been tortured until he broke, but he made her want to run now. She didn’t like feeling like that in her own home.

“You’re afraid of me.”

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn’t heard him speak to anyone but Dean since they’d rescued him. “No.” She denied and he just stared at her with those creepy, demonic eyes.

“You are, I can feel it. Dean says we were friends, you don’t need to be scared. Friends don’t hurt each other.” He recited and she swallowed, she just wanted their Sam back, not this stranger. 

``````````````````````  
Dean held Sam as he shivered in his arms. Sam who never got sick was definitely sick now. He hadn’t been able to keep food down for two days and had spiked a fever that morning. The others were even more clueless than he was, they didn’t deal with sick humans and Sam technically wasn’t even one of those. Sam whimpered in pain and Dean gently stroked back sweat soaked hair. “You’re going to be okay Sammy, I can’t lose you again.”

Dean paid no attention to Kate who was watching from the doorway. The older vampire felt so helpless and she hated it. Sam wasn’t a vampire but he was the mate of one and the boys had easily become friends, maybe even family. They didn’t deserve all of this. 

Sam started thrashing and screaming a few hours later, lost to things only he could see. “If his fever gets any higher or doesn’t break soon we will have to get help.” Eleazar stated as he helped restrain the young man so that Irina could drip some water down his throat to stave off dehydration. 

“Come on Sam, fight this please.” Dean whispered as he helped hold his mate down.

Three days later Sam was unconscious but his fever was lower and he had stopped shaking. Dean refused to leave his side even to hunt, his eyes getting darker by the day. “Dean you have to hunt.” Carmen put her hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t leave him.”

“Sam wouldn’t want you to starve yourself and you know it, I promise I’ll stay here till you get back and will call you if there’s any change. Tanya needs to hunt too, you can go together.” It took a while but he finally dragged himself away to hunt.

\---------------------  
“Shouldn’t he be starving to death?” Kate looked at Eleazar who shrugged slightly.

“A normal human yes, but Sam has never been fully human. Who knows how long his body can sustain itself without outside aide. At least we have managed to keep him hydrated.”

“This is killing Dean, I don’t know how much more he can take. If Sam…”

“I know but there is nothing else we can do.” Sam had been unconscious for three weeks now and there was no sign he would wake up. He was as worried for the hybrid as the others but he was also worried about those that had held him, were they doing this to him despite the distance? Or were they even know hunting them down for taking Sam back?

TBC…


	20. ch19

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 19

“Please wake up Sam, I can’t lose you.” Dean whispered into Sam’s throat as he held the slack body in his arms. Sam was pretty much in a coma from what they could guess, utterly unresponsive and yet he wasn’t dead from dehydration or starvation despite how long it had been since they had managed to get anything into him. Eleazar had dragged him out to hunt several times since Sam had lost consciousness but he hated leaving him. No matter what they tried though Sam remained unresponsive. 

“Dean you need to” Kate was cut off as the house literally shook, almost knocking her off her feet. Dean covered Sam’s body with his own protectively but thankfully the roof didn’t come down on their heads. 

“What the hell?” He snarled.

“Earthquake?”

“Sammy! Come out and play!” A childish voice called and Dean shivered. They’d found them. He picked Sam up and nodded at Kate, the two of them leaving the room at top speed and placing Sam gently in the unused basement since it was actually the most secure room in the house. Kate covered him with some blankets and then they ran upstairs to join the others. 

“Demons?” Carmen asked and Dean nodded. 

“What do we do?”

“You guys get out of here, she’s after Sam.”

“Dean you’re family and family sticks together.” Irina pointed our firmly. 

“So we fight.” Tanya looked around nervously and the others nodded. Kate was really the only one of them with a power and she would have to touch the demon to shock it. Though if Dean got mad enough maybe whatever power he had would finally fully manifest. Hugs were shared and then they were outside facing an army of demons led by what appeared to be a child. 

“Where is Sammy? I want my toy back.” She even stomped her foot in anger. 

“Sam isn’t yours, he’s my Mate.” Dean growled, shifting into an aggressive stance.

“Not anymore silly vampire.”

Dean smirked. “Think you broke the bond? Sorry, it’s there and Sam can feel it too.”

“NO!” She denied. Dean cried out as he was thrown back painfully. 

`````````````````````````````  
He was locked in the darkness, consumed by fire and freezing cold. It was all he knew, all he could remember. But that wasn’t right, was it? He couldn’t think, mind refusing to focus on anything. Something was wrong. 

Then for the first time sound intruded into the darkness, a scream of pain. That scream……something……it hurt! 

Sam gasped, hazel eyes snapping open even as he surged to his feet, stumbling slightly as legs that hadn’t been used in a long time tried to adjust to the sudden change. He looked around in confusion before vaulting up the stairs, Dean needed him.

```````````````````````````  
Lilith smirked as the vampire writhed under her power, the others held down by her minions. Maybe she’d just kill them all and then find where they had stashed Sammy and take him. He would be hers forever. So she was rather shocked to be sent flying back.

Everyone turned to look at the house and saw Samuel Winchester stalking from the house, eyes once again a mix of hazel and yellow even as longish hair moved in an invisible wind. Dean stared at him in shocked happiness. He was awake! But was he Sam or Sammy?

“Sammy let me go.” Lilith commanded.

“You won’t touch them.” Sam all but growled even as he raised his hand towards her and they all watched as Lilith convulsed. 

“NO!!! You can’t do this! You’re mine!” She screamed as she fought his power. 

“No I’m not. You won’t hurt my Mate.” He increased the power, destroying the First Demon juts as he had destroyed his own ‘Father’. Lilith screamed and writhed as she was ripped apart and Dean scrambled to Sam’s side, leaning against his legs since he couldn’t stand yet. He felt Sam’s free hand come to rest in his hair and sighed in contentment at the familiar touch. Lilith went still, the child long dead. Sam then looked at the other demons and glared. “Go to Hell.” He commanded and they obeyed to the shock of the vampires. Sam’s legs buckled and Dean turned to ease him down.

“Sam?” He called before coughing up some venom and Sam gave him a shaky smile.

“Hey Dean.” They leant tiredly against each other, not able to move. 

````````````````````````  
Dean lay in Sam’s arms happily, after some blood he had healed up quickly but Sam was still a bit shaky. The others were off hunting, leaving them alone together. “I missed you so much.”

“Missed me? Dean what happened? Why are we in Alaska?” Sam asked, pulling back to look at Dean and Dean frowned.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were in Forks, just got back from a road trip and then we’re here and some demon was attacking you and saying I was hers.” 

Dean closed his eyes, he was happy Sam didn’t remember the torture or what he’d done under their control but how could he tell him. “It doesn’t matter Sam, we’re safe.”

“Dean….”

“No Sam, please. Not yet.” He whispered and Sam sighed but let it go and soon he was asleep. Dean stayed where he was, content to watch over his mate. How was he going to make Sam understand what had happened wasn’t his fault? 

“Dean? Is he okay?” Carmen whispered too softly to disturb Sam.

“He doesn’t remember anything after Forks. How do I tell him?”

“Slowly and gently. Nothing that happened was his fault but it will take time to accept that and heal.”

“Yeah.”

“You can stay as long as you like.” 

“Thanks.”

````````````````````````````````  
Sam sat staring out over the frozen water without really seeing it. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to but Dean wouldn’t lie to him. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on top. To break him so thoroughly the torture must have been extreme and his body proved that, he had so many scars that he didn’t remember getting. He was skinnier too and his hair longer than he ever wore it. He felt….odd in his own body now and he hated it. Dean had seen him killing hunters, who knew how many had died because of him. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. 

“It’s not your fault Sam.”

“Isn’t it? I’ve spent my whole life fighting demons and….I know who she was, Lilith the First Demon created. Why couldn’t I fight her?”

“You did Sam, you fought for a long time and no one could have done any better. You can’t blame yourself for finally breaking. But even when you did you chose to follow Dean when given the chance, you chose to leave her behind.” Eleazar assured him gently. 

“Why can’t I remember?”

“The mind is an extraordinary thing Sam, it is probably better you don’t remember.” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

“Just come inside before you freeze.”

`````````````````````````  
Sam helped Dean pack up the car, he felt nervous to be leaving the Denali’s place. But he knew the longer they stayed the harder it would be to ever leave. They weren’t heading for Forks yet though, he wasn’t ready for that. 

“Stay safe.” Kate hugged him and he hugged her back. 

“We’ll try.” It was the best he could promise.

“If you go back to Forks you should know the Cullens are back there.” Eleazar was warning Dean who nodded. 

“Wolf Sam called me when they moved back in. we won’t be going back for a while…if at all except to see Sam. I’m not sure either of us would feel comfortable enough. We can sell the garage and house easily enough.” 

They said their goodbyes and finally hit the road, they weren’t going to be hunting, Sam was nowhere near ready for that but they were just going to travel around sightseeing. 

````````````````````````````  
Dean pinned Sam to the bed and stared at him, searching for any signs of distress but Sam leant up and kissed him needily. “Please Dean, been so long.” He murmured. His hands went to Dean’s shirt and the vampire nodded, pulling it off and then moving for Sam’s. That got him to tense a little but Dean just kissed all of his new scars, showing they didn’t matter to him. He soon had Sam forgetting about his new body issues and writhing in pleasure on the bed. Dean grinned, he had missed this a lot too.

`````````````````````````  
Sam hung up and Dean frowned. This did not sound at all good. “Do we go?” Sam asked and Dean sighed. 

“Can we not? We owe them so much, their family Sammy.”

“I know.”

“It means going back to Forks after all these years. Its time Sam, we can’t keep avoiding it. We’ve barely seen Sam since we got you back.”

Sam sighed and went to pack a bag. “I know. They’ll need everyone they can get for this fight so we’re going.”

“It’ll be fine, you’ll see.” Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around him. Sam leant into his hold but then they went back to packing what they would need from their New York apartment. They would be in Forks in a few days since Dean didn’t need sleep breaks when driving. 

When they finally reached Forks Dean hesitated and looked at Sam. “Well? The house or Cullens?”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “House.” He answered, it would be better to stay somewhere on their own. Soon they were outside the place they had happily called home for too short a time. They got out and went inside, wincing at the mess from years of neglect. “Let’s get this place liveable.”

````````````````````````````  
Sam paused on his patrol and turned down a once familiar path, scenting the air. He picked up his pace and then howled in greeting. The door opened and there was Dean, grinning at him. He collided with the vampire and they play wrestled on the floor for a few minutes, able to hear Sammy laughing at them. They parted and Sam moved into the hallway to shift back. “Where have you been?”

“New York most recently.” Sam answered quietly and Sam looked at the older man, taking in the changes. 

“I’m glad Dean found you Sammy.” 

“Thanks.”

“But maybe you two should go, things are pretty tense around here.”

“The Volturi, we know. We came to help.” 

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

``````````````````````````````````  
As the two armies moved into place Sam and Dean left the trees and moved into place with the Denali’s, making the family smile. “Was wondering when you two would show yourselves.” Eleazar commented even as the others looked the two over, obviously confused by Sam who was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. They stopped, waiting on the Volturi and Dean took Sam’s hand even as a pitch black wolf moved to nudge his leg. 

In the end they weren’t needed as the little vampire did something to convince the Volturi to leave. “Well that was anti-climactic.” Dean muttered and Sam elbowed him. 

“Sam!” He caught Tanya as she threw herself at him and he hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered even as Kate pulled a vampire closer.

“Sam, Dean this is Garrett.”

“Nice to meet you. Take care of her.” Dean’s ‘or else’ went unsaid and the other vampire nodded. Sam nodded over Tanya’s head. 

“You aren’t staying in the forest or something are you?” Carmen asked and Dean laughed.

“No, we opened up the house.”

“Eleazar I am sorry about Irina.” An approaching vampire said and Eleazar nodded.

“Thank you Carlisle.” 

“And thank you for coming…?”

“Dean, this is Sam. Eleazar asked us for help so we came.”

“Well thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

“You brought a human to a fight?” a beautiful blond asked disdainfully.

“Rosalie.” Carlisle admonished and Sam chuckled before removing his sunglasses and shocking them with his strange eye colour. 

“Who said I’m human?”

 

“Come on Sammy, let’s go. You know the address Eleazar.”

“Of course.” He looked at Sam who nodded and the two of them took off. 

“How?” Carlisle stared in shock.

“Never underestimate those two.” Carmen smiled.

``````````````````````  
“You’re not human are you?”

“Chief Swan?” Dean asked in surprise even as he finished putting the for sale sign up.

“You like suspiciously like my daughter now does, too pale and odd eye colour.”

“Your daughter….Bella?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Well, yeah. Sam’s not though.”

“You boys haven’t been around.”

“Some stuff happened. We’re not coming back, just selling up.”

“Well take care.”

“You too chief.”

````````````````````````  
“So what next?”

“How do you feel about airplanes?” Sam asked with a smile and Dean laughed but nodded, the world was their oyster.

The End


End file.
